Dark Sad Love Story
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen... Die Liebesgeschichte von Albert Wesker und Anna Muller...
1. Kapitel 1: Erste Begegnung

_Das ist meine Version wie sich Wesker und Jakes Mum kennengelernt haben. Ich versuch, alles möglichst authentisch darzustellen, aber wahrscheinlich wird Wesker ein bisschen OOC sein. :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

* * *

_Dezember 1991_

Klirrende Kälte und ein ungewöhnlich schneereicher Winter hielten Raccoon City in diesem Jahr fest im Griff. Oft hörte man dieser Tage von Unfällen auf eisglatter Fahrbahn oder von Dächern, die unter der gewaltigen Schneelast zusammengebrochen waren.

Polizei und Feuerwehr waren im Dauereinsatz, so wie auch am Abend des 7. Dezembers, ein Mittwoch, als Albert Wesker sein Auto durch die vielbefahrenen Straßen lenkte.

Vor geraumer Zeit hatte er sich aus der Forschung in die Nachrichten- und Spionageabteilung von Umbrella versetzen lassen, weshalb sein Arbeitsplatz jetzt in Raccoon City und nicht mehr in den Arklay Mountains Laboratorien lag. Er hatte die Grundausbildung, zu der der Umgang mit Schusswaffen gehörte, abgeschlossen und führte jetzt eine Pistole mit sich. Die Waffe und seiner Dienstausweis lagen in seiner Tasche auf dem Rücksitz.

Sein früherer Kollege William Birkin führte die Forschungsarbeit am G-Virus zusammen mit seiner Frau Annette jetzt in einer neugebauten unterirdischen Anlage unter der Stadt fort.

Bereits vor einiger Zeit hatte sich Wesker aus der Labortätigkeit zurückgezogen und das Feld seinem langjährigen Freund überlassen. Obwohl er sich ab und zu über den Ergebnisstand informierte und durch seinen Kontakt zu den Birkins auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurde, hatte er persönlich wenig Interesse an dem G-Virus.

Seine Versetzung hatte er nicht ohne Hintergedanken beantragt. Seit ein paar Jahren schon hatte sich in ihm ein unerklärliches Misstrauen gegenüber seinem Mentor und Umbrella- Gründer Oswell E. Spencer breitgemacht und Wesker wollte herausfinden, warum der alte Mann wirklich an der Erschaffung biologischer Waffen interessiert war. Seine Hoffnung lag darin, über das Information Department an das heranzukommen, das ihn interessierte.

Die Firma Umbrella florierte stark seit Mitte der 70er Jahre und hatte maßgeblich zum Wachstum und der Entwicklung von Raccon City beigetragen. Die Dominanz auf dem Arneimittelmarkt, in der pharmakologischen Forschung, sowie zahlreiche Eröffnungen von Zweigstellen und das Expandieren in ein dutzend verschiedene Länder hatten ihren Umsatz auf mehrere hundert Millionen Dollar jährlich anwachsen lassen.

Die aufstrebende Stadt zog auf der Suche nach Arbeit und besseren Lebensbedingungen viele Leute aus dem In- und Ausland an.

Weskers neue Wohnung lag zentral in der Innenstadt und von seinem Balkon aus hatte er Blick auf den Stadtpark. Sie war für ihn angemessen und entsprach genau seinen Bedürfnissen. Er konnte sich nicht beklagen, denn immerhin zahlte Umbrella die Miete und kam für den Großteil seiner Kosten auf. Sogar einen Dienstwagen hatte man ihm gestellt. Er vermutete, dass diese Annehmlichkeiten nicht zuletzt seinem Stand bei Spencer geschuldet waren.

Er bog an der nächsten Ampel nach rechts ab und trommelte genervt mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad, als der Verkehr abermals durch einen unachtsamen Autofahrer zum Stillstand gekommen war.

Die Straßen waren links und rechts von hohen Schneemassen gesäumt und die Fahrbahn war eisig, sodass ein schnelles Vorankommen im Berufsverkehr praktisch unmöglich war. Der Räumdienst der Stadt kam dem Schneetreiben kaum hinterher.

Mit Blick auf die Uhr stellte Wesker fest, dass es bereits kurz vor sieben war. Eigentlich hätte er um sieben bei den Birkins sein sollen, aber so wie es aussah, konnte er die Verabredung nicht einhalten. Er musste nach Hause, seine Sachen nach oben bringen und sich wenigstens vorher umziehen.

Ein eisiger Wind fegte durch die Straße und Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die Luft, als Wesker sein Auto vor dem Gebäude abstellte.

Sein Apartment befand sich in obersten Stock eines nagelneuen, luxuriösen Mehrparteienhauses. Durch die gute Lage im Zentrum waren die Miet- und Kaufpreise für Häuser in dieser Gegend exorbitant hoch, weswegen hier hauptsächlich wohlhabende Leute lebten.

Wesker pflegte keinen Umgang mit seinen Nachbarn. Sein einziger regelmäßiger Kontakt bestand mit den Birkins, sonst hatte er kein Interesse, mit seinen Mitmenschen in Beziehung zu treten. Er genoss die Tatsache, dass die reichen Leute gern unter sich blieben.

Er nahm seine Tasche vom Rücksitz und kramte die Schlüssel hervor. Aufsperren war allerdings nicht nötig, denn die Eingangstür wurde von innen aufgestoßen und der Hausverwalter und eine Gruppe von Männern - ihrer Kleidung nach zu schließen Handwerker- traten heraus.

„Und bitte beeilen Sie sich! Bei den Temperaturen..."

Wesker achtete nicht weiter auf die Gruppe und schlüpfte durch die Tür.

Er verzichtete auf den Aufzug und erklomm die Treppen in den dritten Stock. Das Treppenhaus kam ihm ungewöhnlich kühl vor, doch er schob es auf den Luftzug, der zur offenen Tür hereingekommen war.

Doch sobald er seine Wohnung betrat, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass tatsächlich etwas nicht stimmte. Es war fast so eiskalt wie draußen und ein Kälteschauer durchfuhr ihn, sodass er seine Jacke anbehalten musste.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?"

Er befühlte die Heizkörper und musste feststellen, dass sie kalt waren. Das Verstellen des Messreglers brachte keinen Erfolg.

„Großartig!", schimpfte er.

Zu allem Überfluss kam auch noch kein Wasser aus der Leitung, als er im Bad den Hahn aufdrehte.

„Das soll doch hier wohl ein Scherz sein, oder?!", fluchte er angenervt.

Wutentbrannt eilte er die Treppen wieder hinunter auf der Suche nach dem Hausverwalter.

Er traf den aufgeregten Mann auf der Kellertreppe.

„Was ist denn im Haus los?", fragte Wesker unfreundlich.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Mr. Wesker", stammelte der Mann von Weskers Auftreten eingeschüchtert und kleinlaut „aber die Heizung ist ausgefallen. Und im Keller sind die Rohre geplatzt, wir haben also kein Wasser. Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände. Wir haben schon jemanden angerufen, aber..."

_Ja, natürlich, dachte Wesker säuerlich. _

Er achtete nicht mehr auf die Erklärungen des Hausverwalters und dessen hohle Phrasen, sondern kehrte verärgert in seine Wohnung zurück.

Er nahm sein Telefon und ließ sich, immer noch in Winterkleidung, in seiner Küche nieder.

Er hatte die Nummer der Birkins eingespeichert. Mittlerweile war es viertel vor acht.

Nach mehrmaligem Klingen meldete sich eine Kinderstimme.

„Hallo?" Es war ein kleines Mädchen. Wesker seufzte.

„Hi Sherry", sagte er betont freundlich. „Hier ist Wesker. Du kennst mich doch noch, oder?"

„Ja. Hi."

„Kannst du mir mal deine Eltern geben?"

„OK."

„Sherry, wer ist denn dran?", fragte eine Stimme im Hintergrund, Augenblicke später meldete sich eine Frau.

„Hallo?"

„Annette, hier ist Albert."

„Hey, Sherry entdeckt langsam das Telefonieren für sich. Wir fragen uns schon, wo du bleibst. Rufst du vielleicht an, um uns zu sagen, dass du später kommst?", fragte sie vielsagend. „Das Essen ist bereits kalt."

„Tut mir Leid. Ich fürchte, ich komme gar nicht."

„Wieso? Ist was passiert?"

„Nein, erst hat mich der Verkehr aufgehalten und jetzt gibt es Ärger hier im Haus. Wir haben kein Wasser, weil es einen Rohrschaden gab und die Heizung ist ausgefallen. Ich sitze hier in Winterkleidung in meiner Küche. Ich muss ins Hotel umziehen und ich fürchte, wir werden den Abend verschieben müssen."

„Verstehe. Kein Problem. Willst du... derweil zu uns...?"

„Nein, nein", winkte Wesker sofort ab. „Keine Umstände. Ich nehme mir ein Hotelzimmer."

„War ja nur ein Angebot", sagte Annette und Missfallen war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören, da Wesker sie so schnell abgewürgt hatte.

„Wir telefonieren", sagte Wesker entgültig und legte auf.

Gleich darauf packte er eine Sporttasche mit Kleidung, Toilettenartikeln und ein paar Sachen von der Arbeit und verließ seine Wohnung.

Wenigstens machte seine Auto keine Probleme, schoss es im durch den Kopf, als er den Motor startete.

20 Minuten später erreichte er das nächstgelegene Hotel. Er hatte wahllos ausgewählt. Es war ein Sternebetrieb und hatte die kürzeste Entfernung zu seiner Wohnung. Für die nächsten Tage würde es schon ausreichen.

Er ärgerte sich. Er schätzte es, wenn die Dinge reibungslos verliefen und solche Vorfälle mochte er gar nicht. Außerdem verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche, frischer Kleidung und einer Mahlzeit.

Da der Hausverwalter ihm keine Auskunft gegeben hatte, wie lange die Reparaturarbeiten dauern würden, checkte er auf unbestimmte Zeit ein und bestellte sich gleich darauf ein Abendessen aufs Zimmer. Er ignorierte die seltsamen Blicke, die ihm immer zuteil wurden, wenn er abends oder in geschlossenen Räumen seine Sonnenbrille nicht abnahm.

Er fuhr mit ein paar anzugtragenden Geschäftsleuten im Aufzug nach oben, doch bis zu seinem Stockwerk, waren alle bereits ausgestiegen. Er trat auf einen verlassenen Gang und wandte sich nach links.

Seine Schritte wurden von einem dicken, roten Teppich, der den Boden bedeckte, gedämpft. Am Ende des Flures befand sich ein Getränkeautomat. Ein Wäschewagen stand auf der rechten Seite.

Während er den Gang entlang ging, wandte er den Blick nach unten und sah auf den Schlüsselanhänger mit seiner Zimmernummer, sodass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde abgelenkt war.

Gerade in dem Moment, als er an dem Wagen vorbeiging, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Er konnte nicht mehr reagieren und stieß mit jemandem zusammen.

Mit einem Klirren fiel der Schlüssel zu Boden.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Sir", sagte die Frau sofort betroffen. Von dem Schreck griff sie sich an die Brust. „Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen."

Sie bückte sich sofort und hob seinen Schlüssel auf.

Wesker, für einen Moment perplex von ihrer plötzlichen Erscheinung, betrachtete sie.

Sie hatte langes rotes Haar, das sie in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht mit sanften Zügen und grüne Augen. Sie war schlank und zierlich und reichte ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust.

Sie trug eine weinrote Bluse, einen dazupassenden Rock und eine weiße Schürze; eine Zimmermädchenuniform.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Wesker beschlich das Gefühl, das ihr Blick durch seine Sonnenbrille hindurch ging...

„Ihr Schlüssel", sagte die Frau schließlich und riss ihn damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Er nahm ihn mit einem Nicken entgegen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst", sagte sie noch mal. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Akzent, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. Es klang irgendwie osteuropäisch.

„_Ich_ habe mich zu entschuldigen... My Lady."

Ohne eine weiteres Wort schritt Wesker von dannen. Sein Zimmer befand sich nur ein paar Meter weiter. Ohne auf seine Begegnung zurückzublicken, betrat Wesker den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„My Lady?", murmelte die Frau vor sich hin und sah dem Fremden hinterher, der eben in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Als er sich auf seinem Bett niederließ, fragte sich Wesker ernsthaft, was er da gerade eben gesagt hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2: Annäherung

Wesker hatte die seltsame Begegnung mit dem Zimmermädchen bald aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Arbeit, da ihm ein Auftrag zugeteilt worden war.

Er verließ das Hotel meist früh und kehrte abends spät zurück oder er saß auf seinem Zimmer und bearbeitete Akten. In der Regel aß er außerhalb.

Einmal musste er sich neue Sachen aus seiner Wohnung holen, da die Reparaturarbeiten im Haus nicht im gewünschten Tempo vorangingen und er nicht so früh dorthin zurückkehren konnte, wie er gehofft hatte. Der Hausverwalter vertröstete ihn ständig, was seinen Unmut über die Situation nur noch weiter vergrößerte.

Oft, wenn er morgens zur Arbeit ging oder sich tagsüber im Hotel aufhielt, traf er auf das Zimmermädchen, mit dem er am ersten Abend zusammengestoßen war. Sie und ihre Kolleginnen waren offenbar für sein Stockwerk zuständig. Immer, wenn sie sich begegneten, waren sie gerade damit beschäftigt, ein Zimmer sauberzumachen und die Wäsche zu wechseln.

Wenn sie ihn sah, lächelte sie ihm freundlich zu und wünschte ihm einen guten Tag. Er nickte ihr nur kaum merklich zu und schritt stets an ihr vorüber.

Er hatte wohl mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt, dass sie aus Osteuropa stammte, denn ab und zu hörte er sie mit einer Kollegin in einer Sprache von dort sprechen. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass es Russisch war.

Schließlich nach über 10 Tagen im Hotel bekam Wesker endlich die Nachricht, dass der Rohrschaden behoben und die Heizung repariert war. Er atmete wahrlich auf. Am kommenden Montag, so hieß es, könne er wieder in seine Wohnung zurückkehren.

* * *

Es war halb elf, als Wesker am Samstag Abend ins Hotel zurückkehrte. Er hatte eine Unterredung mit Brian Irons gehabt, der ebenfalls im Information Department tätig war und von Spencer ins Raccoon City Police Department beordert worden war, um für Umbrella die Polizeiarbeit zu überwachen.

Irons genoss durch seine hervorragende akademische Laufbahn eine gute Reputation innerhalb Umbrellas, Wesker allerdings vermied Umgang mit ihm, wo er nur konnte.

Irons hatte, wie Wesker in Erfahrung bringen konnte, eine eher unrühmliche Vergangenheit, da er wegen zweifacher Vergewaltigung vor Gericht gestanden hatte. Außerdem war er eine sehr sprunghafte Persönlichkeit und hatte noch dazu ein leichtes Alkoholproblem.

Wesker war froh, dass er den Mann so schnell nicht mehr sehen musste.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, freute er sich nur noch auf eine heiße Dusche, etwas zu essen und sein Bett. Er war vom kalten Wetter durchgefroren.

Er war gerade dabei, sich auszuziehen, da fiel ihm auf, dass auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett etwas lag. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre ein zusammengeknülltes Papier, dass das Zimmermädchen beim Putzen übersehen hatte, doch als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass es ein aus einem Blatt Papier gefalteter Vogel war. Und auf dem Papier stand etwas mit Kugelschreiber geschrieben.

Er ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und entfaltete vorsichtig das Kunstwerk.

In einer feinen Handschrift, unverkennbar von einer Frau, stand dort:

_Treffen Sie mich morgen Abend um 8 an der Bar. _

Ungläubig starrte er die geschriebene Zeile an. Irgendwie wusste er nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder es unheimlich dreist finden sollte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, knüllte den Zettel zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, wer ihm die Einladung hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte kein Interesse daran und beschloss, es einfach zu ignorieren.

Während er im Bad beschäftigt war und das heiße Wasser angenehm auf seinen Körper prasselte, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Zettel und dem rothaarigen Zimmermädchen. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, warum ihn die Sache nicht mehr losließ.

William hatte einmal treffend gesagt:

_„Du bist der unsozialste Mensch, den ich kenne, Albert, aber ausgerechnet von dir will jeder etwas."_

Damit hatte sein Kollege nicht untertrieben. Wesker wollte grundsätzlich mit anderen nichts zu tun haben, doch hatte er das „Pech", wie ein wahrer Magnet auf Menschen zu wirken. Er war sich seiner Wirkung auf andere, besonders auf Frauen, mehr als bewusst. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit an die begierigen, aber lästigen Blicke von anderen gewöhnt und ignorierte sie gekonnt. Es war ihm sogar schon passiert, von einem Mann angegraben zu werden. Von daher war es auch nicht überraschend für ihn, dass sich das Zimmermädchen für ihn interessierte.

Er war während seiner Zeit hier im Hotel dutzenden Angestellten begegnet, darunter auch vielen Frauen, die ihn ebenso angeschmachtet hatten, aber er hatte ihre Gesichter sofort wieder vergessen.

Warum also stach die eine aus der Menge heraus? Sie war hübsch, zweifelsohne, hatte ausdrucksstarke Augen, sodass ein Blick von ihr im Gedächtnis blieb, und sie hatte ein nettes Lächeln. Vielleicht war es das, das so einprägsam war.

Er drehte das Wasser ab und dachte noch einmal nach.

Einerseits wollte er für sich sein und er fand die Annäherung an ihn ziemlich frech.

Auf der anderen Seite war morgen sein letzter Tag hier im Hotel und danach würde er sie nie wieder sehen. Von daher hatte er nichts zu verlieren, wenn er sie traf.

Es war lange her, dass er sich mit einer Frau getroffen hatte. Nicht, dass er auf irgendetwas aus war, aber ein wenig Smalltalk konnte nicht schaden, befand er. Er würde sie glücklich machen und er konnte seinen unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt hier wenigstens nett mit einem Drink ausklingen lassen.

Als er in ein Handtuch gewickelt, ins Zimmer zurückkam, sah er den Zettel im Mülleimer liegen. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann fischte er ihn wieder heraus und las noch einmal, was sie ihm geschrieben hatte.

* * *

Als Wesker die Bar betrat, sah er die rothaarige Frau bereits am Tresen sitzen. Sie trug nicht mehr ihre Zimmermädchenuniform, sondern Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover. Ihr Haar, das sie für die Arbeit immer streng zusammengebunden hatte, lag offen auf ihren Schultern. Vor sich hatte sie ein Glas stehen.

Als sie aufsah und ihn erblickte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Hi, Sie sind ja doch gekommen. Das heißt, Sie haben meine Einladung gefunden."

„Eine nette Idee im Übrigen", bemerkte Wesker und nahm auf dem Barhocker neben ihr Platz. Er bestellte einen Scotch und während der Mann hinter dem Tresen ihm einschenkte, holte er aus seiner Tasche eine gefaltete Blume heraus und schob sie der Frau hin.

„Für mich? Danke."

Sie errötete ein wenig und sah verlegen nach unten.

„Ich kenne ja noch gar nicht Ihren Namen. Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?", fragte sie dann.

„Albert Wesker."

„Anna Muller."

„Freut mich."

„Ebenso."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Wesker fiel sofort auf, wie weich und zart ihre Haut war.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich habe mich, zugegeben nicht getraut, Sie direkt anzusprechen. Deshalb der Zettel. Und Sie arbeiten so viel, ich sehe Sie kaum."

„Viel zu tun."

„Sind Sie... geschäftlich in Raccoon City? Auf einer Dienstreise oder so was?"

„Nein, ich lebe und arbeite eigentlich hier, aber meine Wohnung war die letzten Tage unbewohnbar. Keine Heizung und kein Wasser, deshalb musste ich mir hier ein Zimmer nehmen."

„Oh je, das hört sich nicht gut an."

„Die kommende Woche soll wieder alles in Ordnung sein. Und Sie? Sie sind nicht von hier, oder?"

„Merkt man das sofort?", fragte sie.

„Nur ein wenig. Woher kommen Sie?", wollte Wesker wissen.

„Osteuropa. Aber ich vermute, es wird Ihnen nichts sagen."

„Stellen Sie doch meine geografischen Kenntnisse mal auf die Probe", meinte Wesker.

„Edonien."

„Das kenne ich sehr wohl."

Als der Barkeeper sein Getränk abstellte, nickte er ihm zu. Er nahm sein Glas und prostete ihr zu, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.

„Ein weiter Weg für so eine junge Lady. Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"

„In Raccoon City ungefähr ein halbes Jahr. In Amerika ungefähr neun Monate. Ich war die erste Zeit bei einer Freundin in New York. Sie ist schon länger hier und hat mir mit vielem geholfen. Mit dem ganzen bürokratischen Zeugs."

„Warum sind Sie nicht in New York geblieben?", fragte Wesker.

„Naja, ich habe viel Positives über Racoon City gehört. Und ja zugegeben, ich bin hierher gekommen, weil es hier eine bekannte Kochschule gibt."

Wesker überlegte kurz, dann fiel es ihm ein. Er war einmal in der Tageszeitung über einen Artikel über die Neugründung gestoßen.

„Ja, ein namhafter Koch leitet sie."

„Genau. Das war ein Traum von mir, aber ich habe ausgerechnet, dass ich ungefähr 143 Jahre als Zimmermädchen arbeiten müsste, um mir das Schulgeld für die drei Jahre Ausbildung leisten zu können." Sie grinste.

„Verstehe", meinte Wesker.

„Ich versuch, mich nicht entmutigen zu lassen", sagte Anna mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt."

Sie nahm einen Schluck ihres Wassers.

„Ich gebe auch manchmal Klavierstunden. Das bringt noch ein bisschen extra. Das Leben in so einer großen Stadt ist nämlich sehr teuer."

„Ja, das ist wahr."

„Nachdem Sie ja schon wissen, dass ich Zimmermädchen bin, was ist mit Ihnen? Was machen Sie beruflich? Lassen Sie mich raten", sagte sie, bevor Wesker antworten konnte. „Umbrella?"

„Sie haben gut geraten", antwortete Wesker. „Wie kamen Sie darauf?"

„Ach, wissen Sie, das Hotel ist ständig voll mit irgendwelchen wichtigen Geschäftsleuten, die mit Umbrella zu tun haben und ich habe schon desöfteren festgestellt, dass ziemlich viel in der Stadt hier mit Umbrella zusammenhängt."

„Das ist wahr, die Firma hat maßgeblich zum Aufbau von Raccoon beigetragen."

„Und was machen Sie für Umbrella?"

Wesker hatte die Frage natürlich erwartet. Und er hatte wie immer eine Tarngeschichte zurechtgelegt.

„Ich war früher in der Forschung, aber habe mich vor Kurzem in eine andere Abteilung versetzen lassen."

„Forschung? Das heißt, Sie sind Wissenschaftler?", fragte sie interessiert. Wesker nickte.

„Und an was haben Sie geforscht? Tut mir Leid, wenn ich neugierig bin, aber ich habe noch nie einen Wissenschaftler getroffen. Ich finde das spannend."

Es musterte sie kurz von der Seite. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und ihrem Blick lag echtes Interesse.

„Kein Problem. Ist ja schließlich nicht alltäglich. Mein Kollege und ich haben an Impfstoffen geforscht."

„Wow, das ist sehr beeindruckend. Eine gute und wichtige Sache, finde ich. Aber warum sind Sie jetzt in einer anderen Abteilung? Hat es Ihnen nicht mehr gefallen?"

„Tapetenwechsel... sozusagen. Ich habe jetzt einen langweiligen Bürojob in der Verwaltung."

Er grinste sie an. Er hatte noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, andere Menschen über seine Tätigkeit für Umbrella anzulügen, jedoch hatte er auch noch nie jemanden getroffen, der sich so für ihn als Person interessiert hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm gegenüber Anna Muller etwas schwerer fiel, die Unwahrheit zu sagen.

„Ach", seufzte sie. „Seien Sie froh um Ihren Bürojob, auch wenn er langweilig ist. Wenigstens müssen Sie nicht jeden Tag Toiletten schrubben."

Er lachte leise auf.

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment. Anna fuhr mit dem Finger am Rand ihres Glases entlang.

„Ich weiß, es gehört sich nicht, eine Lady nach dem Alter zu fragen... Es ist nur, Sie sind so jung. Und allein in einem fremden Land..."

„Natürlich dürfen Sie mich nach meinem Alter fragen. 22."

„22 und allein nach Amerika ausgewandert? Respekt. Und ich muss Ihnen ein Kompliment aussprechen. Ihr Englisch ist wirklich gut", meinte Wesker beeindruckt.

„Danke." Sie lächelte verlegen und strich sich ihr Haar hinters Ohr.

„Es war nicht ganz leicht", gab sie schließlich zu und wirkte plötzlich etwas bedrückt. „Meine Familie war dagegen. Aber weil ich es trotzdem gemacht habe, bin ich mit meinen Eltern zerstritten."

„Tut mir Leid, das zu hören."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Meine Eltern... haben, glaube ich, ein wenig die Hoffnung verloren."

„Inwiefern?"

„Naja, Sie haben bestimmt davon gehört, dass es den Ostblock nicht mehr gibt?"

„Ja."

„Alle Welt atmet auf, aber für uns bedeutet das leider nichts Gutes. Die Sowjets haben mit Fabriken und der dazugehörigen Infrastruktur praktisch unsere Wirtschaft am Laufen gehalten. Jetzt sind alle Fabriken stillgelegt, alles verkommt schon seit Jahren und die Leute sind arbeitslos. In der Stadt, aus der ich komme, stehen Geschäfte leer, Häuser verkommen zu Ruinen, weil wir kein Geld mehr in den öffentlichen Kassen haben. Wir haben keine Perspektive mehr. Mein Vater hat seine Arbeit in einer Fabrik verloren."

Wesker nickte.

„Ich wollte für mich etwas anderes. Deshalb habe ich jahrelang jedes bisschen Geld gespart und so viel Englisch gelernt wie ich konnte. Am Akzent arbeite ich aber noch", warf sie lachend ein. „In Amerika zu leben, war schon seit meiner Jugend ein Traum. Für uns ist Amerika etwas ganz Besonders, wissen Sie. Und hier gibt's halt... Hoffnung. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber ich sehe immer nach vorne und lass mich nicht unterkriegen."

Wesker musste zugeben, dass es ihn beeindruckte, was Anna Muller allein geschafft hatte. Sie wirkte beinahe noch wie ein junges Mädchen und sie war so zierlich und zerbrechlich, trotzdem hatte sie viel Mut und Kraft aufgebracht, um sich ihren Traum zu erfüllen. Sie hatte hart dafür gearbeitet und wusste, was es bedeutete, für seine Ziele zu kämpfen, dafür gebührte ihr wahrlich Anerkennung. Viele Leuten, denen er während seiner Zeit bei Umbrella begegnet war, ließen diese Eigenschaft missen.

„Darf ich Sie etwas persönliches fragen?", sagte sie schließlich.

„Nur zu."

„Tragen Sie... eigentlich in Räumen immer eine Sonnenbrille? Immer wenn ich Sie sehe, haben Sie eine Sonnenbrille auf. Und es ist auch noch Winter! Es scheint doch keine Sonne."

„Nennen wir es eine Angewohnheit von mir", sagte Wesker schlicht. „Stört es Sie?"

Er machte oft die Erfahrung, dass es seine Mitmenschen irritierte, wenn sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist nur... etwas außergewöhnlich."

Sie lächelte ihn an und musterte ihn mit ihrem intensiven Blick. Wesker hatte abermals das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wie andere Leute nur die schwarzen Gläser der Sonnenbrille betrachtete, sondern hindurch in seine Augen sah. Es war erstaunlich, wie wenig sie sich davon aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Er hatte schon ganz andere Menschen damit schrecklich nervös gemacht und aufgeregt.

Er leerte sein Glas.

„Oh je", sagte sie auf einmal mit Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe die Zeit ein wenig vergessen. Mein Bus kommt gleich. Sonst würde ich gerne noch weiter mit Ihnen plaudern."

„Lassen Sie, ich übernehme das", sagte Wesker, als sie ihren Geldbeutel aus der Tasche nehmen wollte, um ihr Getränk zu bezahlen.

„Oh, vielen Dank."

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Jacke und nahm ihre Sachen.

„Ich fand es sehr schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Wie lange bleiben Sie noch im Hotel?", fragte sie ihn.

„Heute ist mein letzter Abend", erklärte Wesker.

„Das ist schade. Dann machen Sie es gut", meinte Anna betrübt. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch hielt sie für einen Moment inne und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Werde ich Sie wiedersehen, Albert Wesker?"

„Vielleicht, wir werden sehen."


	3. Kapitel 3: Verabredung

_Das Kapitel fiel mir sehr schwer zu schreiben und ich bin auch nicht wirklich zufrieden damit. Naja, im nächsten wird es hoffentlich dann besser. Dann ist nämlich endlich auch mal Anna an der Reihe zu erzählen. Und es wird ein bisschen Romantik geben. ;)_

_Lg Snowi _

* * *

Wesker war erleichtert, endlich wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zu sein.

Er hatte so viel Arbeit, dass er lange Zeit nicht mehr an seinen Abend mit der jungen Frau aus Edonien gedacht hatte. Erst als er Weihnachten bei den Birkins verbrachte und Sherry ihm begeistert zeigte, was sie aus einem Blatt Papier gefaltet hatte, erinnerte er sich an sie und ihre ungewöhnliche Einladung.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, der jungen Frau einen bloßen Gefallen zu tun, aber er musste zugeben, dass er ihr Gespräch durchaus genossen hatte und ihn Anna Muller auf sonderbare Weise faszinierte. Sie mochte jung sein, aber sie bewies ungewöhnliche Stärke und besaß Mut und Willenskraft. Dafür verdiente sie Anerkennung.

Er hatte nicht erwartet in einem Zimmermädchen auf eine so interessante Person zu treffen und bereute es nicht, der Einladung gefolgt zu sein.

Wesker hatte schon seit sehr langer Zeit keine Frau mehr getroffen, die etwas in ihm ansprach und die ihn wirklich interessierte, umso überraschter war er, dass Anna Muller offenbar genau dies erfüllte.

Und er musste zugeben, dass sie hübsch und nicht unattraktiv war.

Vor allem ihre Augen und ihr Lächeln waren ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Während der Feiertage dachte er oft an sie und er beschloss sie wiederzutreffen. Er kannte ihre ungefähren Arbeitszeiten, deshalb würde es kein Problem werden, sie nach Dienstschluss vor dem Hotel anzutreffen.

* * *

Zwischen den Jahren hatte Wesker ein paar Nachmittage Zeit und er hatte sich vorgenommen, Anna Muller nach der Arbeit abzufangen und sie auf einen Kaffee einzuladen.

Er erinnerte sich, dass sie an ihrem ersten Abend den Bus hatte erreichen müssen, also wartete er etwas abseits der Haltstelle.

Er musste nicht lange warten.

„Was machen Sie denn hier? Warten Sie etwa auf mich?", fragte Anna überrascht, als sie Wesker erkannte.

Sie war in eine dicke Winterjacke und Schal gehüllt und trug eine Tasche über ihrer Schulter. Wegen des Schneetreibens hatte sie ihre Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Nun ja, ich habe ja gesagt, dass wir uns vielleicht wiedersehen", sagte Wesker.

Sie lächelte. „Ich habe schon an Sie gedacht", sagte Anna.

„Und ich bin hier. Würden Sie mich auf einen Kaffee begleiten?"

„Sehr gerne."

Sie gingen gemeinsam die Straße entlang.

„Wie haben Sie Weihnachten verbracht?", fragte Anna.

„Ich war bei Freunden eingeladen. Ein Kollege von mir und seine Familie", sagte Wesker.

„Dann war es bei Ihnen besser als bei mir", meinte Anna schmunzelnd. „Momentan haben wir viel Arbeit. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Weihnachtszeit."

„Das wird sich bald legen."

„Das hoffe ich. Und wie läuft es bei Ihnen in Ihrem Job? Ist es immer noch langweilig?"

„Tagein, tagaus, wie eh und je."

Sie gelangten an eine Kreuzung und überquerten die Straße. Wesker hatte das Café, das auf der anderen Seite lag, während seiner Zeit im Hotel entdeckt und dort ab und zu gefrühstückt. Er fragte Anna, was sie von seinem Vorschlag hielt und sie stimmte zu.

Sie betraten das Café und suchten sich einen Platz am Fenster. Als die Bedienung kam, bestellte sich Wesker einen Milchkaffee, Anna eine heiße Schokolade und ein belegtes Brot, da sie noch nichts zu Mittag gegessen hatte.

Während sie auf ihre Getränke warteten, sprachen sie noch ein wenig weiter über die Arbeit und was seit ihrem ersten Treffen passiert war. Als die Bedienung ihre Sachen brachte, fragte Anna schließlich:

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie mich wiedertreffen wollten? Ich freue mich sehr darüber und habe oft an Sie gedacht, aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass aus dem Vielleicht tatsächlich etwas wird."

„Vielleicht fand ich unser Gespräch ja ganz anregend. Ich fand Sie und Ihre Geschichte sehr interessant. Und ich wollte gerne mehr über Sie erfahren."

„Ehrlich? Das... finde ich sehr schön. Denn mir ging es mit Ihnen nicht anders."

Sie sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen und Wesker überkam abermals das Gefühl, von ihrem intensiven Blick durchbohrt zu werden. Die anderen Menschen um sie herum schienen vergessen. Erst als die Bedienung Anna ihr Sandwich brachte, wurde Wesker in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Es wies sich innerlich zurecht. Es passierte ihm nie, dass jemand ihn aus der Fassung brachte.

„Und? Wie stehen die Dinge bei Ihnen?", fragte er sofort.

„Ganz gut. Heute am frühen Abend habe ich eine Klavierstunde", erklärte Anna. „Ein kleiner Junge. Wir üben gerade die Tasten und ein paar einfache Kinderlieder. Spielen Sie auch ein Instrument?"

„Wie es der Zufall so will", sagte Wesker. „Spiele ich auch Klavier, ja."

„Wirklich? Das ist ja ein Zufall."

„Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich seit meiner Jugend nicht gespielt habe."

„Dann kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass man es nicht verlernt, man kommt nur aus der Übung. Was ist eigentlich mit Ihrer Wohnung? Hat alles mit der Reparatur geklappt?"

„Ja, zum Glück ist wieder alles in Ordnung."

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über alle möglichen Dinge und Wesker musste wirklich sagen, dass er es selten erlebt hatte, sich auf Anhieb so gut mit jemanden zu verstehen. Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht er mit ihr reden konnte. Normalerweise war er nicht kontaktfreudig oder gesprächig. Es verwunderte ihn, aber er hegte große Sympathie für die junge Frau.

Schon bei ihrem ersten Gespräch war es deutlich geworden, wie unterschiedlich sie waren, doch trotzdem war der Umgang mit ihr viel leichter als mit anderen.

Als Anna ein Telefonat mit ihrer Freundin in New York erwähnte, fiel das Thema auf ihre alte Heimat.

„Sie sagten doch, dass Sie aus Edonien seien."

Anna nickte.

„Ich habe Osteuropa noch nie besucht. Erzählen Sie mir mehr von Ihrer Heimat", sagte Wesker.

„OK. Naja, wir sind ja eher ein sehr kleines Land, deshalb gibt es nicht soviel Besonderes. Wenn man auf dem Land ist, sieht man überall Schafherden und Bauernhöfe. Und die Landschaft ist wunderschön. Wälder und Gebirge. Im Sommer wird es ganz schön heiß und im Winter ziemlich kalt. Ich lese momentan immer die Zeitungsmeldungen, dass diese Kälte für Raccoon ungewöhnlich ist. Bei uns ist das normal, oft wird es sogar noch kälter. Und ja, als ich hierher kam, habe ich schon ein bisschen gestaunt."

„Wieso?"

„Es ist alles ganz anders. Viel größer vor allem. Und so viele Menschen aus allen Teilen der Welt. Und alles ist so modern. Ich gebe es zu, ein wenig Kulturschock war es schon."

„Vermissen Sie ihre Heimat?"

„Ja, oft. Vor allem meine Familie. Warten Sie mal."

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und begann, etwas darin zu suchen. Dabei legte sie auch ein Buch auf den Tisch. Wesker zog es zu sich heran und las den Titel.

„Ah ja, Edonisch- Englisch. Sie haben ein Wörterbuch in Ihrer Tasche?"

„Oh ja", lachte Anna. „Ich trage es immer noch mit mir herum, so eine Angewohnheit. Es ist ganz nützlich. Am Anfang habe ich es noch sehr oft gebraucht, mittlerweile geht es. Jetzt muss ich wirklich nur noch komplizierte Wörter nachschlagen, die ich... überhaupt nicht verstehe. Ich habe noch sehr viel dazu gelernt, seit ich hier bin. Manchmal muss ich noch überlegen, wie ich bestimmte Sachen formuliere, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht es sehr gut."

„Edonisch ist eine eigene Sprache?"

„Nicht so richtig. Es ist so eine Mischung aus ein paar anderen osteuropäischen Sprachen. Mehr wie ein Dialekt. Unsere Amtssprache ist im Übrigen Serbisch", erklärte Anna.

„Ich habe Sie einmal mit ihrer Kollegin sprechen hören. War das Edonisch?"

„Nein, das war Russisch. Die Kollegin kommt aus Russland, kann aber kaum Englisch, deshalb musste ich mich um sie kümmern. Ich hatte Russisch natürlich in der Schule. Es ist eingerostet, aber reicht für eine ganz passable Verständigung. Ah, da ist es ja."

Sie zog ein Foto aus ihrer Tasche und legte es vor Wesker auf den Tisch.

„Das ist meine Familie. Meine Eltern und Großeltern. Und das Haus im Hintergrund gehört meinen Großeltern. Das ist auf dem Land draußen, weil meine Großeltern noch Landwirtschaft betrieben haben."

„Landwirtschaft?"

„Wenn ich mit meinen Eltern zu Besuch dort war, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, habe ich noch Hühner mit der Hand gefüttert. Und wir hatten immer Gemüse aus dem Garten, weil meine Großmutter noch alles selbst gemacht hat. Auch heute noch kauft man bei uns auf dem Land seine Milch oder Gemüse entweder auf Märkten oder in sehr kleinen Geschäften. Hier geht man einfach in den Supermarkt und es gibt viel mehr Auswahl. Nicht dass der Eindruck einsteht, wir wären irgendwie rückständig oder so, aber gerade auf dem Land ist alles noch ein wenig traditioneller. Keine Großstadthektik. Aufgewachsen bin ich in einer kleinen Stadt, weil mein Vater in einer Fabrik gearbeitet hat."

Wesker betrachtete die Personen auf dem Foto und er erkannte sofort Annas Mutter, denn sie hatte die selben langen roten Haare und das hübsche Gesicht wie ihre Tochter.

Auf einmal trat ein trauriger und wehmütiger Ausdruck auf Annas Gesicht.

„Ich hab das Foto immer bei mir, damit ich immer an meine Familie denke", sagte sie und seufzte.

„Beim letzten Mal sagten Sie..."

„Ja, dass meine Familie und ich in Streit sind. Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht böse meinen, sie machen sich einfach nur Sorgen um mich, das ist alles. Und sie wollen nur das Beste für mich."

Wesker nickte und entschied, sie nicht weiter zu fragen.

„Aber was ist denn mit Ihnen?", fragte Anna schließlich. „Sie wissen jetzt schon so viel über mich, aber ich weiß bisher nur Ihren Namen und dass Sie für Umbrella arbeiten. Erzählen Sie mir etwas über sich. Was ist mir Ihrer Familie? Leben die hier in Raccoon?"

Die Frage war verständlich, doch irgendwie traf sie Wesker unvorbereitet.

Er mochte es grundsätzlich nicht, wenn er über sich selbst und sein Leben sprechen musste. Das lag nicht zuletzt darin begründet, weil es außer Umbrella in seinem Leben nichts zu berichten gab. So weit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatten Spencer und die Firma eine tragende Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt.

An seine Zeit davor und an seine Kindheit hatte er entweder nur wage oder überhaupt keine Erinnerungen und ob er eine Familie hatte, wusste er nicht einmal. Er hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht und bislang hatte ihn niemand danach gefragt, deswegen überkam ihn ein wenig Unwohlsein.

Er hatte nur einmal als Jugendlicher nach seinen Eltern gefragt, worauf er nur die Antwort bekommen hatte, dass sie verstorben seien. So weit er zurückdenken konnte, war er immer allein gewesen, bis er mit 17 William Birkin kennengelernt hatte.

„Was haben Sie?", fragte Anna und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich... habe doch nichts Falsches gefragt, oder?"

„Nein, schon gut", sagte Wesker sofort. „Es ist nur... Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Sie sind verstorben, schon in meiner Kindheit."

„Das tut mir sehr Leid", sagte Anna betroffen. „Heißt das, Sie kennen Ihre Eltern gar nicht?"

„Schon in Ordnung. Nein, ich kenne meine Familie nicht."

„Das muss hart sein. Das tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte Anna mitfühlend.

„Danke."

Sie verfielen für einen Moment in Schweigen. Anna steckte ihr Foto und ihr Wörterbuch wieder in ihre Tasche und nahm einen Schluck ihrer heißen Schokolade.

Die Situation mutete etwas seltsam an. Die junge Frau wusste so viel von sich zu erzählen und sie tat es frei heraus und aufrichtig. Es war für sie normal, sich gegenüber ihm zu öffnen.

Wesker hingegen konnte nichts sagen und wenn er von sich erzählte, dann waren es meist Halbwahrheiten oder sogar Lügen, um sein wahres Leben zu verschleiern.

Er musste sogar den Dank für ihr Mitgefühl heucheln.

Er war froh, als Anna das Thema wechselte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass Familie für Wesker schwierig war.

„Nachdem die Lady die Frage auch beantwortet hat...Sie haben mir noch gar nicht _Ihr_ Alter verraten."

„31", sagte Wesker. „Ich hatte im Sommer Geburtstag."

„Ich hätte Sie jünger eingeschätzt."

„Jetzt schmeicheln Sie mir aber."

„Dann trennen uns ja doch einige Jahre. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Es stört Sie doch hoffentlich nicht?", fragte Wesker.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil", sagte sie lächelnd. „Mich erstaunt nur eines."

Er blickte sie erstaunt an. „Und was?"

„Naja, ein Mann wie Sie, in Ihrem Alter, erfolgreich im Berufsleben stehend... der keine Frau hat... und Kinder. Das ist ungewöhnlich."

Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr über den Tisch. Er wollte sie auf die Probe stellen.

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass ich keine Frau habe? Und Kinder?"

Sie beugte sich ebenfalls zu ihm.

„Sie tragen keinen Ring am Finger und Ihrem Hotelzimmer habe ich auch keinen gesehen. Außerdem kenne ich die Arten von Männern, die ihre Ehefrauen mit so jungen Dingern wie mir betrügen sehr gut. Und Sie gehören definitiv nicht in diese Kategorie. Sie sind anders als andere."

Sie hatte Selbstvertrauen, das musste er ihr lassen. „Sehr gut. Sie gefallen mir Ms. Muller."

Er lachte leise auf. „Ich schätze, es hat sich einfach bisher nicht ergeben. Mein Kollege, bei dem ich Weihnachten eingeladen war, der hat schon früh geheiratet und er hat eine Tochter."

Wesker rührte seinen Kaffee um.

Wie oft hatte er sich von William wegen seines Junggesellendasein aufziehen lassen müssen? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen und sich irgendwann angewöhnt, Bemerkungen zu seinem Beziehungsleben zu ignorieren. Wesker war klar, dass William sich ernsthafte Gedanken machte und ihn nicht absichtlich verärgern wollte, trotzdem fand er es lästig.

Es hatte ihn nie gestört, allein zu sein und er vermisste so ein Familienleben wie die Birkins es hatten, in keinster Weise.

„Ein reizendes kleines Mädchen. Sie ist fünf und ziemlich aufgeweckt."

„Das ist nett. Haben Sie schon mal an Familie irgendwann später gedacht?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Wesker amüsiert. „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Dito. Ich hab auch noch überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht."

„Und Sie sind auch noch jung. Ihnen stehen noch alle Möglichkeiten offen."

„Das ist wahr. Ich werde es einfach... auf mich zu kommen lassen, sehen wenn es so weit ist", meinte Anna nachdenklich, dann musterte sie ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. „Und wer weiß, was die Zukunft so alles bringt. Was sich so ergibt."

Sie musterte ihn vielsagend mit ihrem intensiven Blick.

„Wer weiß, ja", sagte Weser zustimmend.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag, bevor Anna zu ihrer Klavierstunde musste, verließen sie das Café gemeinsam. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Wie verbleiben wir diesmal?", wollte Anna wissen. „Wieder bei einem Vielleicht?"

„Ich würde Sie gerne wiedertreffen, nicht nur vielleicht diesmal", sagte Wesker von sich selbst überrascht. „Wenn Sie denn möchten? Was meinen Sie?"

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte voller Freude: „Ja, ich würde Sie auch gerne wiedersehen."


	4. Kapitel 4: Erster Kuss

Das Information Department war von Umbrella- Gründer Oswell E. Spencer Anfang der Achtzigerjahre ins Leben gerufen worden, als die erfolgreiche Firma Opfer von Wirtschaftsspionage geworden war.

Ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter, der entlassen worden war, hatte interne Informationen an einen Konkurrenten verkauft und dafür hohe Summen an Geld kassiert, wodurch Umbrella ein Schaden von mehreren Millionen Dollar entstanden war.

Spencer war sich der Gefahr bewusst gewesen, die von abtrünnigen Mitarbeitern oder Maulwürfen ausging, vor allem sollten eines Tages Hintergründe und geheime Daten von den wahren Vorkommnissen hinter Umbrellas Fassade als Pharmariese ans Tageslicht kommen.

Sollte die Öffentlichkeit von der Forschung an biologischen Waffen Kenntnis erlangen, würde dies das Ende der Ära Umbrella bedeuten und die Jahrzehnte intensiver Forschung und die erfolgversprechenden Ergebnisse, die Dr. Markus und seine Schüler William Birkin und Albert Wesker geleistet und erbracht hatten, wären unwiederbringlich verloren.

Willens, jegliches Risiko, das seine Arbeit gefährden könnte, auszumerzen, richtete Umbrella in Raccoon City neben den Arklay Laboratorien und dem Untergrundlabor eine weitere geheime Anlage ein, in der fortan die eigens ausgebildeten Agenten tätig waren. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin, interne, sensible Firmendaten zu schützen, Spionage aufzudecken und jegliche Bedrohung für die Firma, sei es von außen oder von innen, zu eliminieren.

Weskers Abteilung war dafür zuständig, die inoffizielle und illegale Arbeit an biologischen Waffen zu schützen. Er hatte Sorge zu tragen, dass die Birkins ihre Forschung am G- Virus ohne unangenehme Zwischenfälle betreiben konnten.

* * *

Es war ein Dienstag im Januar, als Wesker morgens einen Anruf von Brian Irons, dem Leiter seiner Abteilung, erhielt, mit der Bitte, er möge sofort ins Büro kommen.

Wesker hatte die letzten Tage von Zuhause aus Recherche- und Obersavationsergebnisse ausgewertet und an einem Bericht gearbeitet, den er seinem Vorgesetzten liefern musste. Da er sich in der Zentrale erst wieder in ein paar Tagen zu einem Meeting einfinden musste, vermutete er, dass man ihm einen Auftrag zugeteilt hatte. Eine halbe Stunde später erreichte er das Gebäude.

Das Information Department lag unterhalb eines Umbrella- Gebäudes, unweit des Stadtzentrums und des Raccoon City Police Departments, wo Irons seit einiger Zeit als Polizeichef tätig war.

Wenn Wesker nach seiner Arbeit gefragt wurde, antwortete er immer, er sei in der Verwaltung von Umbrella.

Er durchquerte die Haupthalle mit dem riesigen rot- weißen Umbrella- Logo auf dem Boden und schritt zielstrebig auf den Aufzug zu, der ihn in die Kellergeschosse brachte.

Als er im zweiten Untergeschoss angekommen war, begrüßte ihn die Empfangsdame und sagte ihm, er würde schon erwartet.

Als Wesker das Büro seines Vorgesetzten betrat, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass Irons geraucht hatte. Der Aschenbecher stand noch auf dem Tisch und der widerliche Geruch einer Zigarre waberte durch das Zimmer.

„Ah, Albert, da sind Sie ja."

Er nickte seinem Vorgesetzten höflich zu und sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

Brian Irons und Albert Wesker waren auf einer Augenhöhe, doch hätten die beiden Männer nicht unterschiedlicher sein können.

Wesker war von schlanker, muskulöser Statur und strahlte Eleganz aus, Irons hingegen war korpulent und schwerfällig.

Er bot Wesker mit einer Handbewegung den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an und ließ sich selbst auf seinem eigenen nieder.

Der Ältere zog eine Reihe von Akten zu sich, die auf dem Tisch gestapelt lagen. Er schlug die oberste auf und reichte sie Wesker.

Wesker betrachtete ein Foto eines Mannes mittleren Alters und überflog kurz dessen persönliche Informationen.

„Oscar Milton. Er arbeitet für Umbrella in der Entwicklung neuer Medikamente. Wir beobachten ihn seit einiger Zeit. Er hat versucht, sich am Computer Zugang zu Daten zu verschaffen, die ihn nichts angehen. Glücklicherweise sind diese Daten ja gut geschützt."

Wesker sah von der Akte auf und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Er ahnte schon, wohin das Gespräch führen würde.

„Wir glauben, dass er entweder für jemanden arbeitet oder die Informationen an Externe weitergeben will, vermutlich an die Presse.

Er hat ein etwas zu auffälliges Interesse am Verschwinden von Dr. Markus gezeigt.

Dieser Mann ist als Sicherheitsrisiko einzustufen. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet, Wesker?"

„Ja, Sir."

Es bedeutete, dass Mr. Milton den Tag bereuen würde, an dem er bei Umbrella angefangen hatte.

„Spencer hält große Stücke auf Sie, Albert. Das ist Ihr erster Einsatz", sagte Irons und musterte Wesker kritisch, als wäre er von Spencers Ansichten nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Enttäuschen Sie uns also nicht. Bis spätestens Ende der Woche haben Sie die Sache erledigt, verstanden? Und ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht."

„Sehr wohl, Sir", antwortete Wesker schlicht.

Er nahm das Dokument über das Zielobjekt mit sich, erhob sich und verließ sogleich den Raum. Er konnte Irons nicht ausstehen und war erleichtert, das Büro verlassen zu können.

* * *

Nach dem Meeting zog sich Wesker auf den Schießstand zurück. Durch sein Training als Agent war er im Umgang mit den verschiedensten Schusswaffen ausgebildet worden. Von einfachen Pistolen, über Maschinenpistolen bis zum Scharfschützengewehr wusste er mit allem exzellent umzugehen.

Durch das Training hatte er festgestellt, dass das Schießen auf Zielscheiben eine überaus befriedigende Methode war, seinem Unmut Luft zu machen.

Der Schießstand und die Trainingsräume, in denen die Agenten in Nahkampf ausgebildet wurden, umfassten ein ganzes Stockwerk.

Als Wesker aus dem Aufzug stieg und den Flur entlang schritt, passierte er nur zwei Männer, die abwechselnd an einem Boxsack oder als Sparring- Partner Kampfsporttechniken trainierten, sonst war niemand zugegen.

Der Schießstand lag im Dunkeln, als Wesker die Tür öffnete und hinter sich verschloss. Er schaltete das Licht ein und entnahm dem Waffenschrank eine gewöhnliche 9mm- Pistole und Magazine.

Er setzte einen Gehörschutz auf, lud die Pistole und begann auf die Zielvorrichtungen in der Ferne zu schießen, zuerst langsam, dann schneller hintereinander. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille nicht ab.

Die Kopfhörer dämpften den lauten Knall, der bei jedem Schuss durch den leeren, hohen Raum hallte. Die Waffe lag ruhig in Weskers Hand, jeder Schuss traf sein gewünschtes Ziel.

Er sah nicht auf die Uhr, aber er schätze, er schoss wahrscheinlich knappe zwanzig Minuten.

Er genoss es, ungestört zu sein.

Er sollte jedoch nicht lange allein bleiben. Er lud gerade seine Waffe nach, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Person zu ihm trat.

Er unterbrach seine Schießübungen nicht und wandte sich auch nicht um, denn er wusste, wer die Person war, die ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit belästigte. Ein widerliches Parfüm stieg ihm in die Nase und hohe Absätze klapperten auf dem Boden.

Die Frau, die den Raum betreten hatte, hieß Sheila Yamamoto, eine Amerikanerin japanischer Herkunft, die zeitgleich mit Wesker im Information Department angefangen hatte.

Sie war groß und schlank und hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar. Über einer weißen Bluse trug sie ein dunkelblaues Business- Kostüm mit einem kurzen Rock, der ihre langen, dünnen Beine gut betonte. Für Weskers Geschmack etwas zu gut. Ihr Dienstausweis hing an ihrem Blazer.

Wesker hatte seit Beginn in der neuen Abteilung und dem Tag, an dem ihm Sheila vorgestellt wurde, nur Antipathie für die junge Asiatin empfunden.

Sie suchte ständig seine Nähe und war schrecklich aufdringlich. Er wusste genau, auf was sie aus war und ebenso vehement, wie sie versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, zeigte ihr Wesker die kalte Schulter.

Zu dumm, dass sich Sheila nicht leicht abwimmeln ließ, im Gegenteil. Weskers abweisende Art schien sie nur noch weiter zu animieren und so hatte sie es wohl darauf angelegt, ihn allein am Schießstand anzutreffen. Es war bekannt, dass er sich häufig dorthin zurückzog und meist blieb er dort allein, da viele seiner Kollegen einen ehrfürchtigen Bogen um ihn machten.

Sheila gesellte sich neben ihn und tat so, als wolle sie ebenfalls eine Pistole laden, um damit zu schießen. Sie stand jedoch viel zu dicht an ihm, sodass sie in seinen persönlichen Raum eindrang und seine Bewegungsfreiheit beim Schießen einschränkte. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Wesker überhaupt nicht mochte, dann war es die Frechheit einer anderen, fremden Person, ihm ohne seine Zustimmung körperlich zu nahe zu kommen.

Wesker leerte sein Magazin mit den letzten drei Schuss, dann legte er die Waffe beiseite und nahm den Gehörschutz ab. Er hätte gerne noch weiter geschossen, vielleicht sogar die Waffe gewechselt, doch er wollte der unfreiwilligen und aufgezwungenen Gesellschaft so schnell es ging entkommen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dich hier zu treffen", sagte Sheila mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Wesker ignorierte sie, wandte sich um und räumte die Pistole zurück in den Waffenschrank, aus dem er sie zuvor entnommen hatte.

„Du bist immer so allein hier und ich dachte mir, ich leiste dir Gesellschaft."

Wesker wandte sich zum Gehen, doch sie fing ihn kurz vor der Tür ab, indem sie ihn am Oberarm berührte. Er blieb stehen und warf ihr über die Schulter einen verächtlichen Blick zu, den sie jedoch durch die Sonnenbrille nicht sehen konnte.

„Warte doch, Albert. Ich weiß, wir hatten kürzlich ein paar... Differenzen."

Differenzen war vielleicht zu milde ausgedrückt. Sheila hatte ihn auf dem Flur belästigt und er hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen geben müssen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie trotzdem die Unverschämtheit besaß, noch einmal Annäherungsversuche an ihn zu starten. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er merkte, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte.

„Tut mir Leid. Wie wär´s, wenn wir noch mal einen Versuch starten? Was hältst du von einem Essen? Nur wir beide etwas... privater."

Sie strich zärtlich über seinen Arm nach unten und trat vorsichtig näher an ihn heran.

Blitzschnell wirbelte Wesker herum, ergriff Sheila an der Kehle und drückte sie an die Wand neben der Tür. Sie war eingekeilt zwischen der Mauer und ihm und konnte sich nicht rühren, weil er sie mit eisernem Griff festhielt.

Sie blickte ihn erschrocken und mit Unverständnis an.

„Albert, was...", fragte sie verwirrt, doch er brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Wesker beugte sich nah zu ihr und raunte ihr giftig zu:

„Offensichtlich habe ich mich beim letzten Mal nicht klar genug ausgedrückt." Seine Hand an ihrer Kehle griff fester zu und sie zuckte zusammen. In ihren Augen lag Trotz wie bei einem kleinen Kind.

„Ich habe Ihnen wohl noch nicht klar genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie sich von mir fernhalten sollen. Ich wünsche Ihre Gegenwart nicht und ich habe kein Interesse an Ihnen. Wenn Sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen", er flüsterte ihr jetzt ins Ohr, „dann wird Ihnen das sehr, sehr Leid tun." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was er mit seiner Drohung andeutete.

Wesker ließ Sheila ruckartig los, betätigte den Lichtschalter und stürmte hinaus. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sie im Dunkeln zurückblieb und er hörte auch nicht ihre Worte: „Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast. Du wirst mich irgendwann schon beachten."

* * *

Von all den Vorkommnissen völlig unbehelligt blieb eine junge Frau aus Edonien, Anna Muller, die an diesem Freitag das Ende ihrer Schicht kaum abwarten konnte.

Nach Dienstschluss beeilte sie sich und erwischte sogar einen Bus früher als sonst.

Sie betrat ihre Wohnung um kurz nach sieben, legte schnell ihre Sachen ab und bereitete sich ein schnelles Abendessen.

Sie aß im Stehen, während sie eifrig ihren Schrank nach etwas passendem zum Anziehen durchsuchte.

Sie war am heutigen Abend wieder mit Albert Wesker verabredet, den sie vor ein paar Wochen im Hotel kennengelernt hatte.

Leider waren beide durch ihre Arbeit sehr eingespannt, sodass sie sich meist nur spät am Abend treffen konnten, doch die wenigen Stunden, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, waren für Anna die schönsten seit langer Zeit.

Sie fühlte sich in Alberts Nähe sehr wohl und sie mochte ihre Treffen und ihre Gespräche. Es war als hätte sie jemanden gefunden, den sie schon lange gesucht hatte. Er war völlig anders als sie und trotzdem fühlte sie sich sehr verbunden mit ihm.

Es hatte sie überrascht, dass er sie damals im Hotel wirklich getroffen hatte, da sie eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sich nicht für ein Zimmermädchen interessieren würde. Umso glücklicher war sie über seine Zusage.

Seit sie sich das erste Mal in Hotel gesehen hatten, als sie versehentlich zusammengestoßen waren, war er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen und sie hatte ständig an ihn denken müssen.

Er unterschied sich von den anderen Gästen, die sie täglich sah. Er trug meistens schwarze Kleidung und sogar in geschlossen Räumen eine Sonnenbrille, was ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles und Faszinierendes verlieh.

Anna konnte es selbst nicht erklären, aber seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sie ihn kennenlernen wollen.

Immer, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen gesehen hatten, hatte sie überlegt, ihn anzusprechen, doch hatte sie jedes Mal der Mut verlassen, da sie davon ausgegangen war, er würde sie sowieso nicht beachten.

Die Idee mit der Faltfigur war ihr gekommen, als sie in einem Zimmer einen Schreibblock hatte liegen sehen. Ihre Hoffnung war nicht groß gewesen und sie war sich sogar albern vorgekommen, als sie den Satz auf das Papier geschrieben und dieses anschließend in ein Tier gefaltet hatte. Ihn dann abends tatsächlich in der Bar zu treffen, hatte ihr Herz vor Freude höher schlagen lassen.

Und jetzt trafen sie sich schon seit einigen Wochen regelmäßig. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum begreifen.

Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie beide den selben Musikgeschmack hatten, deshalb hatten sie sich für heute Abend in einem Jazz- Club verabredet.

Anna Muller war gerade im Bad beschäftigt, wo sie ihr Kleid anzog und ein leichtes Make- Up auftrug, als das Telefon läutete. Etwas verwundert, wer sie anrufen könnte, eilte sie schnell in die Küche, hob ab und schritt zurück, um sich fertigzumachen.

„Hallo?"

„Hi, Anna, hier ist Luise."

Annas Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Hey! Das ist aber schön, dass du anrufst."

Luise war eine alte Schulfreundin von Anna, die schon einige Zeit vor ihr in die USA ausgewandert war, und in New York lebte. Anna hatte die ersten Wochen bei ihr verbracht, bevor sie schließlich nach Raccoon City gekommen war. Sie telefonierten regelmäßig miteinander. Meist sprachen sie Edonisch, manchmal auch Deutsch, da beide deutsche Wurzeln hatten.

Anna klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Kopf und Schulter und schraubte nebenher ihren Lipgloss auf.

„Wie geht's dir so?", fragte Luise.

„Es könnte gar nicht besser gehen", bemerkte Anna vielsagend mit einem Lächeln, während sie Lipgloss auf ihre Lippen auftrug. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, ihrer Freundin von den letzten Wochen zu erzählen.

„Aha", bemerkte Luise, „erzähl. Was gibt's bei dir?"

„Ich kann es ja eigentlich selbst kaum glauben", meinte Anna. „Ich bin erst ein Dreivierteljahr hier, aber ich habe schon den tollsten Mann kennengelernt, den man sich vorstellen kann."

„Du hast einen Mann kennengelernt?", fragte Luise verwundert. „Erzähl mir alles. Wie ist er so?"

„Er ist einfach... perfekt", sagte Anna.

„Heißt?", hakte Luise neugierig nach.

Anna wechselte das Telefon ans andere Ohr und schraubte ihren Lipgloss zu.

„Er ist... einfach perfekt. Wie man sich eben den perfekten Mann vorstellt. Er ist nett, zuvorkommend und sieht umwerfend aus."

„Verstehe. Und was macht er beruflich?"

„Er arbeitet für Umbrella, du weißt, diese Pharmafirma?"

„Ja, schon davon gehört."

„Er ist allerdings ein bisschen älter als ich. Fast 10 Jahre. Aber mich stört das gar nicht. Wir verstehen uns total gut. Ich bin richtig... happy", schwärmte Anna.

„Wie lange trefft ihr euch schon?", wollte Luise wissen.

„Seit ein paar Wochen. Heute Abend gehen wir wieder zusammen aus. Und ich bin ganz aufgeregt."

„Ich merk das schon. Der Typ muss ja wirklich umwerfend sein. Ich bin ganz neidisch! Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?"

„Wir haben uns im Hotel getroffen", erklärte Anna. „Er hatte dort ein Zimmer, weil es in seiner Wohnung Probleme gab. Und stell dir vor, _ich_ hab _ihn_ angesprochen!"

„Was?!", fragte Luise ungläubig. „Du bist doch sonst immer so schüchtern!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber bei ihm... ich wollte ihn halt unbedingt kennenlernen. Deshalb..."

„Nicht schlecht. Du musst mir noch mehr erzählen! Ich will alles wissen."

„Beim nächsten Mal, fürchte ich, weil ich jetzt los muss. Wir treffen uns nämlich gleich. Wir gehen in einen Jazz- Club."

„Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß", sagte Luise schnell, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und legten auf.

Anna betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, machte ihre Haare zurecht und strich die Falten an ihrem Kleid glatt, bis sie sich für gut befand. Dann zog sie sich an, packte ihre Handtasche und verließ die Wohnung.

* * *

Um kurz vor halb neun erreichte sie pünktlich ihren Treffpunkt. Sie wand sich durch eine kleine Menschenmenge, die sich vor dem Eingang gebildet hatte und betrat das Foyer, wo sie an der Garderobe ihre Jacke abgab.

Als sie Albert erblickte, der bereits auf sie wartete, machte ihr Herz einen Sprung. Wie immer trug er schwarz und seine Sonnenbrille, obwohl das Licht im Inneren nicht stark war.

„Guten Abend, die Lady", sagte er und nickte ihr zu.

„Hi. Du wartest doch hoffentlich nicht schon lange auf mich, oder?"

Er verneinte. „Ich bin selbst erst eben gekommen. Wollen wir?"

Sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppe nach unten.

Der Club war in gedämpftes Licht getaucht, nur die Bühne auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, wo eine Band spielte, war hell erleuchtet. Es gab eine Bar, an der ein Mann Getränke ausschenkte.

Eine Bedienung lief mit einem Tablett zwischen den Tischen umher und nahm die Bestellungen der Gäste auf.

Ihre Schritten wurden von einem dicken, dunklen Teppich gedämpft.

Anna und Albert suchten sich einen Platz etwas abgelegen und ließen sich nebeneinander auf einer dunkelroten, samtenen Sofagarnitur in der Ecke nieder, von wo aus sie gute Sicht auf die Band hatten.

Die junge Frau kam wenig später zu ihnen und brachte die Karte.

„Was möchtest du trinken, Anna?", fragte Albert sie.

Nach Durchsicht der Karte entschied sie sich für einen alkoholfreien Cocktail. Albert nahm wie in den meisten Fällen einen Scotch.

Die Musik spielte angenehm leise im Hintergrund, sodass sie sich gut unterhalten konnten.

Anna gefielen die Lieder, die gespielt wurden, sehr gut. Die ruhige Atmosphäre entspannte sie sofort.

„Es ist schön hier und die Musik ist toll."

„Es war ein Tipp eines Arbeitskollegen. Ich war schön öfter hier und dachte mir, es könnte dir gefallen."

Anna grinste verlegen. Sie trafen sich erst seit wenigen Wochen und hatten sich noch bei Weitem nicht über alles in ihrem Privatleben ausgetauscht, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, Albert würde sie seit Jahren kennen.

Sie nahmen ihre Getränke entgegen und Anna nippte an ihrem Cocktail. Albert behielt sein Glas in der Hand und sah nachdenklich auf die Flüssigkeit darin. Normalerweise fiel es ihnen immer leicht, einen Einstieg in ein Gespräch zu finden, doch irgendetwas schien diesmal nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Albert war offenbar nicht auf eine Unterredung aus und so hörten sie beide eine Weile nur der Musik zu.

„Du wirkst ein wenig... abwesend und angespannt", bemerkte Anna schließlich, da ihr aufgefallen war, dass Albert etwas zu beschäftigen schien. Er war ernster und irgendwie tief in Gedanken versunken. „Ich hoffe doch, kein Ärger im Büro?"

„Nein", antwortete er sofort. „ Es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur über eine Kollegin geärgert, das ist alles. Tut mir Leid."

„Das kommt vor. Das kenne ich auch", meinte Anna mitfühlend. „Man darf sich das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen."

„Du hast wohl Recht."

„Und wie war deine Woche, abgesehen von dem Ärger mit der Kollegin?"

„Ich habe viel zu bearbeiten im Moment", sagte Albert. „In meiner Wohnung stapeln sich Akten, aber nichts außergewöhnliches."

„Ich war in der vergangenen Woche ein paar Tage krank", sagte Anna missmutig. „Eine Erkältung. Hab mich wahrscheinlich bei jemandem angesteckt. Ich mag das gar nicht, weil ich einen ganzen Tag zu Hause im Bett liegen musste. Und ich fürchte ganz vorbei ist es noch nicht."

Albert lachte leise auf. „Glücklicherweise kann mich so was nicht treffen."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Anna verdutzt. „Ich glaub, Schnupfen erwischt jeden Mal."

„So eine Eigenart von mir, aber nein, ich werde nie krank. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang noch nie eine Erkältung oder ähnliches."

„Ehrlich wahr? Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben. Was ist dein Geheimnis?"

„Ein starkes Immunsystem." Sein Mund zog sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen.

* * *

Später am Abend trat eine Sängerin auf und die Musik wurde romantischer. Viele Paare standen auf um zu tanzen.

Anna warf immer wieder einen unsicheren Blick zu Albert, doch sie erntete keine Reaktion von ihm. Sie verspürte den Drang, ihm nahe sein zu wollen und sie hätte gern mit ihm getanzt, doch sie hatte schon begriffen, dass er nicht der Typ Mann für solche Dinge war, deshalb besann sie sich und nahm einen Schluck ihres Cocktails.

Sie hatten wieder für einige Zeit geschwiegen und Anna wurde die Stille allmählich unangenehm.

Seine Hand ruhte auf seinem Oberschenkel und sie musste sich gegen den Drang wehren, nach ihr zu greifen.

Schon bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie sich langsam sehr zu Albert hingezogen fühlte und sehr gern seine Nähe spüren wollte.

Bislang hatte sie es vermieden, sich ihm zu nähern, denn sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie ihn einschätzen sollte.

Albert verhielt sich sehr zurückhaltend und distanziert und zeigte oder sprach nie über seine Gefühle. Das verunsicherte Anna, denn sie hatte Angst, dass das, was sie für ihn empfand, vielleicht nur einseitig war.

Die Sängerin endete ihr letztes Stück und die Gäste klatschen Beifall. Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Band und sie stimmten ein langsames Lied an.

Die Stimmung im Raum veränderte sich spürbar.

„Wir haben noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen, wann wir uns das nächste Mal sehen. Was hältst du von einem Essen nächsten Freitag?", fragte Albert plötzlich.

„Das wäre schön, ich habe nämlich an dem Samstag danach frei", sagte Anna sofort angetan von der Idee und erleichtert, dass er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wunderbar. Hat die Lady einen besonderen Wunsch?"

„Mediterran wäre schön." Anna liebte die Mittelmeerküche.

„Da kenne ich eine gute Adresse. Ich hole dich ab. Um acht Uhr?"

Anna lächelte und nickte. „Ja, das ist gut. Mir gefällt dieser Song sehr gut."

Die rauchige und verführerische Stimme der Sängerin und die Melodie des Liedes erfüllte den gesamten Raum.

Anna sah Albert an und allmählich wurde das, was um sie herum geschah, nebensächlicher.

Der Drang in ihr, ihn zu berühren, wurde stärker und sie konnte sich nicht länger dagegen wehren. Sie vergaß völlig, wo sie waren und dass sich noch andere Leute im Raum befanden. Ihr wurde plötzlich warm.

Seltsam dachte sie noch, sie hatte überhaupt keinen Alkohol getrunken.

Vorsichtig rückte sie nah an ihn heran und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie legte eine Hand auf die seine. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern sah sie nur an.

Anna spürte wie ihr Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. Unsicher und zaghaft berührte sie ihn am Hals. Sie sah ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in den Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille.

„Ich möchte so gerne endlich deine Augen sehen", raunte sie heiser.

Ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen und ohne etwas zu erwidern, folgte Albert ihrem Wunsch und nahm langsam seine Sonnenbrille ab.

Seine Augen waren blau, genau wie Anna erwartet hatte. Ihr Herz pochte vor Aufregung.

„Deine Augen sind viel zu schön, um sie zu verstecken", sagte sie leise, dann legte sie zögerlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und sie spürte, wie er seine Hände auf ihren Rücken legte und sie langsam an sich zog.

Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch und sie wünschte sich, der Moment möge niemals enden.

* * *

_Love is in the air, würde ich sagen.:)_

_Tut mir Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte eine ziemliche Schreibblockade und so viele Ideen kamen erst mit der Zeit, dass das Schreiben einfach nur sehr langsam voranging. Ich hab schon einiges vorgearbeitet, aber ich weiß nicht, wie schnell ich updaten kann. Momentan halten mich die Schule und Praktikum ziemlich auf Trab Und jetzt bin ich auch noch krank geworden. :( _

_Wir werden sehen. :) _

_Das Resident Evil Wiki hat leider über das Information Department nichts hergegeben, deshalb musste ich mir alles ausdenken. Ich hoffe, ich hab alles ganz passabel rübergebracht. _


	5. Kapitel 5: Gemeinsame Nacht

_Der Vorteil, wenn man krank zu Hause ist, liegt darin, dass man sich mal intensiver seinen Fanfictions widmen kann. Deshalb bekommt ihr jetzt schon das neue._

_Ich hab das im letzten Kapitel gar nicht mehr erwähnt, aber Sheila wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. ;)_

_Ein weiterer Lieblingscharakter von mir wird bald einen Gastauftritt haben und es wird einige Anspielungen zu meiner anderen Fanfiction „The War Ends Now" geben. Außerdem gibt es eine Anspielung auf RE 6 und die Jake- Kampagne._

* * *

Sonntagabend gegen Mitternacht kehrte Wesker müde und erschöpft nach einem Meeting und dem Kampftraining in seine Wohnung zurück.

Er war hungrig und völlig verschwitzt und wollte einfach nur noch unter die Dusche und danach ins Bett.

Er bereitete sich einen schnellen Salat, den er mit einer Scheibe trockenem Brot im Stehen in der Küche aß und ging danach sofort ins Bad.

Das heiße Wasser tat gut auf seinem Körper und entspannte seine strapazierten Muskeln. Er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, seine Kleidung in den Wäschekorb zu geben oder seine Tasche auszuräumen, sondern schleppte sich sofort nach dem Waschen in sein Schlafzimmer und fiel müde in sein Bett. Der einzige Lichtblick des anstrengenden Tages war, dass Sheila ihm keinen Ärger gemacht hatte.

Er war beinahe eingeschlafen, als plötzlich das Telefon läutete. Wesker versuchte das Klingeln zuerst zu ignorieren, doch der Anrufer blieb sehr hartnäckig, sodass er schließlich nachgab und abhob. Eigentlich konnte es nur Birkin sein, denn dieser besaß die Eigenart, ihn desöfteren spätabends zu belästigen oder aus dem Bett zu holen, um über seine neuesten Ergebnisse im Labor zu sprechen. Diesmal war Weskers Geduld am Ende.

„Verdammt noch mal, William, ich warne dich, wenn du mich noch mal...", giftete er entnervt, in den Hörer, um nur Augenblicke später zu erstarren.

„Albert, dein Tonfall gefällt mir nicht", sagte eine Stimme mit britischem Akzent.

„Lord Spencer." Wesker setzte sich aufrecht im Bett. „Bitte verzeiht mir, ich hielt Sie für jemand anderen."

„Das durfte ich feststellen", sagte Spencer streng. „Entschuldige die späte Stunde, zu der ich dich stören muss, doch es ist nicht leicht, dich zu erreichen. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Wie ich hörte, leistest du hervorragende Arbeit."

Wesker schloss daraus, dass Irons Spencer über seinen Auftrag Bericht erstattet hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Lord Spencer."

„Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet, nachdem du einer meiner Besten bist."

Wesker erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Welch ein Zufall, dass du Birkin erwähnt hast. Ich habe bereits mit William gesprochen. Er hat mir berichtet, dass seine Arbeit am G- Virus gute Fortschritte macht."

„Das ist erfreulich zu hören", sagte Wesker trocken.

„In der Tat", fuhr Spencer fort. „Ich würde es vorziehen, die Erfolge als euer beider Verdienst zu sehen. Ich bedauere es sehr, dass du dich aus der Forschung zurückgezogen hast."

Wesker holte tief Luft. Er wusste, dass Spencer seine Entscheidung, sich versetzen zu lassen, nicht gutgeheißen hatte.

„Ich habe die Entscheidung gut abgewogen", antwortete Wesker schließlich.

„Ja. Ich kenne dich gut und ich weiß, dass du deine Entscheidungen immer wohl überlegt triffst. Dennoch..."

Wesker überkam eine gewisse Ahnung, wohin das Gespräch führen sollte.

„Ich würde es mir sehr wünschen, die wieder an Birkins Seite zu sehen. Dich wieder in der Forschung zu sehen. Was kann ich tun, um dich zu überzeugen?"

Weskers freie Hand krallte sich ins seine Bettdecke. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Spencer hatte gemerkt, dass Wesker, sein einstiger Günstling, sich von ihm distanziert und ein gewisses Misstrauen entwickelt hatte. Der alte Mann wusste, dass sein Einfluss auf Wesker und dessen Handeln abgenommen hatte und diesen Kontrollverlust versuchte er nun, mit allen Mitteln rückgängig zu machen.

Doch Wesker hatte seine eigenen Pläne. Er war kein 17- jähriger junger Forscher mehr, den man lenken konnte.

In den letzten Jahren war seine Abneigung gegenüber dem alten Mann stetig größer geworden. Warum konnte er nicht richtig festmachen, es war vielmehr ein inneres Gefühl.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lord Spencer, aber meine Entscheidung steht. Ich habe das Für und Wider betrachtet und bin zu einem eindeutigen Schluss gekommen."

Eine kurze Stille trat am anderen Ende ein.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Spencer und konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht ganz verbergen. „Wenn du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, stehst du felsenfest dahinter, eine Eigenschaft, die ich an dir schätze, Albert. Doch ich muss mein Bedauern darüber ausdrücken. Nun gut. Ich wünsche mir selbstverständlich nur das Beste für dich."

Spencer pausierte einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr. Offenbar überlegte er gut, wie er seine Frage richtig formulieren sollte.

„Ich frage mich desöfteren, wie es dir geht, Albert. Du investierst deine gesamte Zeit und Energie in die Arbeit, das ist durchaus... lohnenswert, doch..."

Weskers Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„...Ich weiß um deinen regen Kontakt mit den Birkins, doch ich frage mich, wie es um deine Lebenssituation steht, wie dein Privatleben aussieht."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Lord Spencer, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist. Mein Privatleben gestaltet sich zu meiner Zufriedenheit."

„Das ist schön zu hören. Ich bin froh zu hören, dass es dir gut geht. Verzeih, dass ich dich um diese späte Stunde belästigt habe. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und Gute Nacht."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht, Lord Spencer."

Spencer legte auf und Wesker hörte das gleichmäßige Tuten am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er legte langsam den Hörer beiseite.

Als Spencer nach seinem Privatleben gefragt hatte, war ein Bild von Anna vor Weskers geistigem Auge aufgetaucht und ihm wurde plötzlich eiskalt.

Und es gab nur sehr wenige Dinge, die Albert Wesker eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließen.

* * *

„Also, jetzt erzähl doch mal."

Anna telefonierte nach der Arbeit mit ihrer Freundin Luise. Nach einer Dusche hatte sie sich mit einer Tasse heißem Tee und einer Wolldecke auf ihrem Sofa niedergelassen.

„Ich will alles wissen. Wie ist er, wie sieht er aus, was habt ihr bisher gemacht?"

Anna musste lachen. „Du bist ganz schön neugierig, Luise."

„Ja, muss ich doch. Wenn du so begeistert von ihm schwärmst und wenn _du_ den ersten Schritt gemacht hast. Das ist schon was Besonderes. Sonst bist du ja nicht gerade die Mutigste, was Männer ansprechen angeht."

Anna errötete leicht. Luise hatte Recht. Sie war eigentlich eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend, wenn es um Männer ging, vor allem, weil sie mit ihrem letzten Freund schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte.

„OK, OK, ich erzähl ja schon." Sie nahm einen Schluck ihres dampfenden Getränks.

„Wie heißt er denn überhaupt? Fangen wir vielleicht mal so an."

„Er heißt Albert. Und er ist 31."

„31, Anna?", fragte Luise skeptisch. „Das ist ganz schön alt. Also im Vergleich zu dir."

„Ich hab dir ja schon gesagt, er ist ein bisschen älter als ich. Aber er ist nicht alt! Mich stört der Altersunterschied gar nicht. Wir verstehen uns sehr gut."

„Und wie sieht er aus?"

„Umwerfend", sagte Anna und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, wenn sie an Albert dachte. „Er ist groß und... hat einen Traumkörper. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er viel Kampfsport treibt. Er ist blond und... er hat diese Eigenart, dass er immer und überall eine Sonnenbrille trägt. Sogar drinnen und im Dunkeln."

„Hast du ihn mal gefragt, warum?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Er ist immer ein bisschen... wortkarg, wenn es um sein Privatleben geht. Scheint was Persönliches zu sein. Ich finde es schade, denn er hat eigentlich... sehr schöne blaue Augen. Und er nennt mich immer Lady, das finde ich toll. Und er ist so intelligent und zuvorkommend. Ein richtiger Gentleman eben, so einen Mann trifft man heute nur noch selten. Wenn wir ausgehen, lädt er mich immer ein."

„Wow", meinte Luise anerkennend. „Das scheint ja ein Traumtyp zu sein."

„Letzte Woche, als wir zusammen aus waren, da haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst."

„Ehrlich?!"

„Ja, es war wunderschön. Wir waren ja in einem Jazz- Club und..." Anna ließ gedanklich den Moment Revue passieren und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie sich an den Kuss, seine weichen Lippen und seine starken Arme, die sie umfasst hatten, erinnerte.

„... die Musik, die Atmosphäre, alles war so romantisch. Und da ist es passiert."

„Ich sehe schon, da ist jemand schwer verknallt", scherzte Luise.

Anna kicherte verlegen. „Merkt man das?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

* * *

Am Freitagabend stand Anna etwas ratlos vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht, was sie anziehen sollte. Auf ihrem Bett stapelten sich Kleidungsstücke, die sie probiert, aber dann zur Seite gelegt hatte, weil sie unzufrieden war.

Irgendwie fand sie nichts Passendes, doch sie wollte möglichst perfekt aussehen.

Sie war schon fast am Aufgeben, als sie ihr schwarzes Kleid entdeckte. Sie hatte es sich vor zwei Jahren zu einer Familienfeier in Edonien gekauft und seither hatte es nur in ihrem Schrank gehangen.

Es war knöchellang und hatte dünne Träger über die Schultern, zeigte aber nicht zu viel Dekolletee und schmiegte sich sanft an ihre Kurven.

Sie mochte das Kleid sehr gern und sie hätte es zu gern für ihr Essen mit Albert angezogen, aber es war für die Jahreszeit viel zu kalt.

Sie ging ins Bad und hielt es vor dem Spiegel vor sich, dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die anderen Sachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Entscheidung für das Kleid war schon gefallen.

* * *

Kurz vor acht Uhr wartete Anna unten auf der Straße auf Albert, der sie mit dem Auto abholen wollte.

Wie sie erwartet hatte, war er pünktlich. Er hielt neben ihr am Bürgersteig und stieg aus.

„Hi. Ich hoffe, du hast es gleich gefunden", sagte Anna und lächelte ihn freudig an.

„Ja, es war nicht schwer zu finden."

Sie stiegen ein. Anna ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder und sie fuhren los.

„Du musst bitte entschuldigen, es ist nicht die beste Gegend hier, in der ich wohne", sagte Anna etwas beschämt. „Die Mieten in Raccoon sind sehr hoch und als Zimmermädchen..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Albert. „Ich kenne die schwierige Wohnsituation."

Sie warteten an einer Ampel und bogen an der Kreuzung ab.

„Aufstrebende Städte zeichnen sich immer durch steigende Mietpreise aus."

„Das kann man wohl sagen", schmunzelte Anna. „Ich hoffe ja darauf, dass es in absehbarer Zeit besser wird, aber..."

Er warf ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu, doch er ließ ihre Bemerkung unkommentiert.

Anna sah zum Fenster hinaus und ihr entging nicht, dass sie in eine deutlich feinere Gegend in Richtung Stadtmitte fuhren. Albert war ein guter Autofahrer und sie fühlte sich neben ihm sofort sicher. Anna selbst hatte zwar einen Führerschein gemacht, aber sie fuhr nur selten.

„Wo führst du mich denn eigentlich hin?"

„Nachdem du ja die mediterrane Küche magst, dachte ich, ein griechisches Restaurant würde dir gefallen."

„Ich liebe griechisch", sagte sie in seine Richtung gewandt. Da fiel ihr etwas auf. Sie hatte sich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass es ihr vorhin entgangen war.

„Sag mal, du fährst auch im Dunkeln mit der Sonnenbrille Auto? Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber... Meinst du, das ist so gut? Du kannst doch gar nichts sehen, oder?"

„Ich sehe alles, trotz Dunkelheit", sagte er schlicht und sie spürte, dass er ihr keine weitere Auskunft geben würde.

Vielleicht war es gerade seine Verschlossenheit und seine vielen Geheimnisse, die ihn so faszinierend machten, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

* * *

Das Restaurant war gut besucht und die meisten Tische waren bereits besetzt, als sie ankamen.

Der Duft von mediterranen Kräutern und Gegrilltem stieg Anna in die Nase und ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Seit ihrer letzten Mahlzeit zu Mittag war viel Zeit vergangen und sie freute sich schon ungemein auf das Essen.

„Darf ich?", fragte Albert und sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Rücken. Sie nickte und er streifte ihr vorsichtig die Jacke von den Schultern. Anna fröstelte ein wenig, als sie ihre Jacke ablegte und ihre nackten Schultern entblößte, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Ihr rotes Haar wallte offen über ihren Rücken, anders als bei der Arbeit, wo sie es immer in einem strengen Zopf gebunden hatte.

„Du siehst sehr schön aus, in deinem Kleid", bemerkte Albert.

„Danke." Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr sie, als seine Finger über ihre Haut strichen.

Der Ober wies ihnen ihren reservierten Tisch zu und brachte die Karte.

Anna fielen sofort die hohen Preise auf und ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam sie, weil sie wusste, dass Albert wie immer die Rechnung für sie beide übernehmen würde.

„Möchtest du einen Wein zum Essen trinken?", fragte er sie.

Anna war mit Alkohol immer etwas vorsichtig, doch sie beschloss an diesem Abend eine Ausnahme zu machen. Ein oder zwei Gläser konnten nicht schaden.

„Ich werde ein Glas trinken", fügte Albert hinzu. „Aber ich werde mich etwas zurückhalten, weil ich ja fahren muss."

Sie entschieden sich für einen Weißwein und eine Fischplatte für zwei.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, unterhielten sie sich und Anna fiel sofort auf, dass Albert, im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Treffen, offener und gesprächiger ihr gegenüber war.

Sie sah seine Augen hinter seiner Sonnenbrille nicht, doch sie wusste, dass er sie eingehend musterte.

„Du siehst wirklich bezaubernd aus", sagte er. „Dein Kleid gefällt mir. Auch wenn es... nicht unbedingt der Jahreszeit entspricht." Er grinste verschmitzt und seine Hand fuhr über ihren Unterarm, wo sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet hatte.

„Ich habe es auch ursprünglich für einen Anlass im Sommer gekauft", gab sie zu und lächelte.

„Ich habe dich doch hoffentlich vorhin im Auto nicht ein wenig... verängstigt?", fragte Albert.

„Was? Oh nein", winkte sie schnell ab. „Ich fühl mich neben dir sehr sicher. Du bist ein guter Autofahrer. Trotz Sonnenbrille im Dunkeln."

„So ein Kompliment habe ich noch nie bekommen."

„Du wirst mir nicht verraten, warum du die immer trägst, oder?", fragte sie ernst und sie spürte seinen intensiven Blick auf ihr.

„Es ist sehr kompliziert. Es gibt gewisse Dinge in meiner Vergangenheit, die... nicht leicht zu erläutern sind, die schwierig sind. Es tut mir Leid."

„Verstehe."

Ihr Essen wurde an den Tisch gebracht und für einen Moment wurden sie von dem unangenehmen Gesprächsthema abgelenkt. Der Ober wünschte ihnen einen guten Appetit.

„Du bist... sehr geheimnisvoll, Albert Wesker. So einen Mann wie dich habe ich noch nie getroffen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst", sagte Anna abschließend.

Er nickte ihr zu. „Ich werde mich daran erinnern. Danke."

Sie begannen mit dem Essen.

* * *

Nach dem Essen und ihrem dritten Glas Wein wurde Anna allmählich warm und sie entschied, dass sie genug getrunken hatte.

Es war fast Mitternacht, als sie das Lokal verließen und zum Auto zurückgingen.

Während sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen von Raccoon City fuhren, schloss Anna die Augen und lehnte sich müde gegen das Fenster. Glücklicherweise musste sie morgen nicht zur Arbeit und konnte sich ausschlafen.

„Bist du... eigentlich immer etwas ängstlich beim Autofahren?", fragte Albert sie, kurz bevor sie in die richtige Straße einbogen.

„Nein, nur wenn ich selbst fahren soll. Deshalb mache ich es nicht."

„Du fährst nicht Auto?"

„Naja, ich habe in Edonien mit 18 Fahrschule gemacht und ich habe auch einen Führerschein, aber wirklich gebraucht habe ich ihn nie. Ich fühle mich auf einem Fahrrad sicherer", sagte sie lachend. „Und hier weiß ich gar nicht, ob mein Führerschein gültig ist. Ein Auto könnte ich mir sowieso niemals leisten. Ich brauche es ja auch nicht, weil ich so gut zurecht komme. Ich weiß, Männer sind da grundsätzlich anders", scherzte sie.

Albert grinste.

„Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ein leidenschaftlicher Motorradfahrer bin?"

„Um Himmels Willen! Auto geht ja noch, aber das ist mir definitiv suspekt! Das ist doch sehr gefährlich! Davon halte ich nicht so viel."

Er lachte auf ihre entrüstete Bemerkung hin.

„Mein Kollege, bei dem ich Weihnachten zu Besuch war, ist auch ein eher ängstlicher bzw. übervorsichtiger Mensch. Er hält auch nichts davon. Seine Tochter ist da ein bisschen anders. Meine Maschine steht ja momentan sowieso in der Garage. Erst im Frühjahr kann ich wieder fahren. Ich nehme dich gerne mal mit, wenn du möchtest."

„Ich verzichte, danke. Komm auf jeden Fall heil wieder zurück zu mir", mahnte sie ihn nicht ganz ernst gemeint.

* * *

„Da wären wir", sagte Albert und hielt vor Annas Haus. Er stellte den Motor ab.

„Da wären wir, ja", sagte Anna. Die Fahrt war ihr auf dem Hinweg länger vorgekommen.

Sie war enttäuscht, dass der Abend bereits enden sollte, denn sie wollte noch nicht, dass er ging. Sie genoss seine Nähe sehr.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend und ein tolles Essen", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Durch den Wein, den sie getrunken hatte, wurde ihr heiß in seiner Gegenwart.

Sie ergriff zaghaft seine Hand und lehnte sich zu ihm.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und ging auf ihre Annäherung ein. Sie küssten sich. Anna hatte die gesamte Woche seit ihrem ersten Kuss auf den Augenblick gewartet, in dem sie seine Lippen wieder auf den ihren spüren konnte.

Als sie sich widerwillig von ihm löste, sagte Albert: „Ich muss fahren. Gute Nacht, Anna. Wir sehen uns."

Er wollte, dass sie ausstieg, damit er fahren konnte. Sie ergriff seine Hand, die gerade den Schlüssel herumdrehen wollte und er hielt inne.

„Warte doch bitte noch ein bisschen. Ich würde dir gerne meine Wohnung zeigen. Du hast doch noch etwas Zeit, oder?"

Er antwortete noch nicht gleich und Anna merkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

„Ich muss morgen leider arbeiten", sagte Albert, doch als er ihren Blick sah, gab er schließlich nach. „Also gut, ich kann mich aber nicht lange aufhalten."

„Kein Problem, ich freue mich."

Albert zog die Schlüssel wieder aus dem Schloss und sie stiegen gemeinsam aus und schritten zur Haustür.

* * *

Anna hatte nicht untertrieben, als sie sagte, es sei nicht die beste Gegend, in der sie wohnte. Die Häuser waren sehr alt und bereits heruntergekommen und es lebten völlig andere Menschen hier, als in Weskers Viertel.

Viele Bewohner kamen wie Anna aus dem Ausland, aus Osteuropa, Asien oder Südamerika, und hatten wie sie Jobs, mit denen sie geradeso über die Runden kamen.

Anna war eine intelligente, fähige Frau und insgeheim dachte Wesker, verdiente sie etwas anderes.

Sie erklommen die Treppenstufen in den vierten Stock. Annas Wohnung war die letzte, am Ende des Ganges.

Sie holte ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und sperrte auf.

Schon beim Betreten des Flures fiel die räumliche Enge auf.

Sie legten ihre Jacken an der Gardarobe ab.

So weit Wesker sehen konnte, gab es abgesehen von einem kleinen Badezimmer, nur ein Schlafzimmer, eine Küche und das Wohnzimmer und alle Räume waren sehr beengt.

Anna bat ihn in die Küche.

„Ich hab Weihnachten Punsch gekocht und habe immer noch etwas übrig", sagte sie, öffnete ihren Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche heraus.

„Ich bin ein bisschen durchgefroren und werde mir eine Tasse warm machen. Möchtest du auch etwas?"

Wesker überlegte einen Moment. Eigentlich hatte er wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit und wollte sich nicht lange aufhalten, aber er wollte sie auch nicht enttäuschen. Deshalb willigte er notgedrungen aus Höflichkeit ein.

„Ja, wieso nicht, aber nur eine Tasse, denn ich hatte ja schon ein Glas Wein und muss noch fahren", sagte er.

„Ja, klar."

Wenig später erfüllte der Duft von weihnachtlichen Gewürzen die Küche. Anna reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse und sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließen.

Anna hatte nicht gelogen. Ihre Wohnung war wirklich klein. Ein paar Umzugskartons standen noch an der Wand und Unordnung herrschte.

„Ich weiß, es ist winzig. Aber gemütlich", sagte sie und errötete aus Verlegenheit. „Du musst die Unordnung entschuldigen. Ich bin irgendwie immer noch nicht richtig dazugekommen, alles auszupacken und einzuräumen. Die Arbeit hält mich einfach ziemlich auf Trapp. Und eigentlich fehlen auch ein paar Möbelstücke, wo ich alles unterbringen kann."

„Du solltest manchmal meine Wohnung sehen."

In diesem Punkt brauchte Weskers nichts zu verheimlichen. Eigentlich schätzte er Ordnung und er war ein Mensch der genauen Planung und des Kalküls. Doch wenn er sich in seine Arbeit vertiefte, dann war schon mal sein gesamtes Wohnzimmer mit Dokumenten bedeckt und es lagen überall seine naturwissenschaftlichen Fachbücher herum.

„Du bist unordentlich?", fragte Anna ungläubig.

„Beizeiten."

„So habe ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt. Schmeckt dir der Punsch?"

Wesker mochte die Küche in der Weihnachtszeit eigentlich nicht, aber er musste zugeben, dass Annas Punsch hervorragend schmeckte. Die Gewürze harmonierten gut miteinander und der Alkohol wärmte einen von innen heraus.

„Er ist sehr gut."

Sie tranken und ließen gemeinsam den Abend Revue passieren. Die Zeit verstrich. Wesker hielt sich länger auf, als er geplant hatte, aber irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, jetzt zu gehen.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Blicke des Obers die ganze Zeit..."

„In der Tat, das ist mir aufgefallen. Deshalb habe ich mich ja auch unanfällig geräuspert, als er etwas zu lange am Tisch stehen geblieben ist. Danach ist er sofort gegangen", sagte Wesker.

Anna beugte sich zu ihm. „Du hast ihn wahrscheinlich ein bisschen... eingeschüchtert."

Für einen Moment schien alles um sie herum vergessen, als sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

„Es ist spät und ich sollte gehen", sagte Wesker, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, und stellte seine leere Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. Ihre Gesichter wandten sich voneinander ab.

„Ja, aber ich, ähm... würde gerne noch etwas sagen", begann Anna verlegen. „Ich bin wirklich froh... dass du noch hier bist und es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Danke für das tolle Essen und die Einladung."

„Ja." Er nickte nur.

Als Wesker sich vom Sofa erheben wollte, spürte er plötzlich Annas Hand auf seinem Unterarm. Sie hielt ihn zurück.

Er wusste nicht warum, denn sein Körper schien wie von selbst zu handeln, als er wieder langsam neben ihr niedersank. Sie war ihm auf einmal unangenehm nah. Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich leicht. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er gehen sollte, doch er konnte nicht. Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitet sich von der Stelle aus, wo ihre Hand lag und erfasste seinen Körper.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich erneut und er verlor sich in ihren grünen Augen. Es war wie ihre erste Begegnung im Hotel, als sie sich tief in die Augen gesehen hatten.

„Ich möchte noch nicht, dass du gehst", flüsterte sie.

Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm seine Sonnenbrille ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. Er konnte sie nicht daran hindern.

Das nächste, das er wahrnahm, waren ihr warmer Atem, der über sein Gesicht strich und ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen. Sie küsste ihn erst zaghaft, doch dann wurde sie fordernder. Es lag in der Art und Weise, wie sie ihn küsste. Es war kein bloßer Kuss mehr, sondern sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte weitergehen.

Weskers Körper verkrampfte.

Er war zugegeben auf diese Situation nicht vorbereitet.

Er wollte eigentlich gehen. Er wusste, dass er noch Dinge zu erledigen hatte, dass er morgen zur Arbeit musste, doch gleichzeitig spürte er in sich den Drang, auf ihre Annäherung einzugehen.

Er hatte es in der Vergangenheit immer gewusst, sich die Befriedigung zu verschaffen, die er wollte, doch er war nie ein Mann der Leidenschaft oder der großen Emotionen gewesen, weswegen er nie viele intime Kontakte in seinem bisherigen Leben gehabt hatte. Er war ein Mann der Beherrschung und der Kontrolle, der es vermied, sich anderen Menschen hinzugeben, sodass er seine körperlichen Triebe und Bedürfnisse nur selten auslebte.

Doch jetzt war es, als ob etwas in ihm, dass er stets unter Kontrolle hielt, plötzlich an die Oberfläche drängte und seine Schutzmauern, die Kälte und die Emotionslosigkeit, die er nach außen hin zeigte, zu Fall brachte.

Normalerweise schaffte es niemand, in Albert Wesker eine Gefühlsregung auszulösen oder gar ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, eher war das Gegenteil der Fall. Doch ein junges Mädchen aus Edonien vermochte es, sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen.

„Ich sollte wirklich gehen", sagte er, doch es klang weit weniger überzeugend, als er dachte.

„Das hast du eben schon mal gesagt, aber du bist noch hier", hauchte Anna gegen seinen Mund und ihre Hand strich über seinen Oberschenkel. Sie zwang damit das letzte bisschen seiner Selbstbeherrschung in die Knie.

Er konnte nicht mehr anders. Die Verlockung und das gute Gefühl, die Anna in ihm hervorrief, waren zu viel.

Er begann, sie zurück zuküssen und es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde der Kuss heftiger und leidenschaftlicher.

Er zog Anna auf seinen Schoß und ihr Kuss intensivierte sich. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Oberkörper. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie seine Finger über ihren Rücken streichen spürte und er langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides nach unten zog. Sie sah ihn voller Begierde und mit lüsternem Blick an, dann drückte sie ihn mit ihrem Gewicht noch fester auf das Sofa und küsste seinen Hals.

Wesker schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich fallen zulassen. Er war ungewohnt für ihn, jemand anderem die Führung zu überlassen, sich ihr in einem Moment der Schwäche auszuliefern und sich seinen Emotionen hinzugeben.

Doch er wollte sie, er konnte gar nicht anders. Ihre Hände, die überall zärtlich seinen Oberkörper berührten, ihr wohlduftendes Haar, das seinen Hals kitzelte, ihr weicher, weiblicher Körper und ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse, mit denen sie ihn so sehr begehrte, trieben ihn halb in den Wahnsinn. Ein feuriges Glühen schien durch seinen Körper zu fahren.

Irgendwann fanden sie ihren Weg in Annas Schlafzimmer und ließen sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Sie entledigten sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung und Wesker drückte Anna nach unten.

Sie seufzte leise, als er ihren Hals liebkoste. Sie stöhnte lustvoll seinen Namen. Als sie kam, krallte sie sich in seinen Rücken und hinterließ blutige Kratzer auf seiner Haut.

Was morgen war, war unwichtig. Alles um sie herum war vergessen. In diesem Moment gab es nur die beiden.

* * *

Anna erwachte am nächsten Morgen wie erwartet allein.

Sie war überglücklich und fühlte sich so wohl wie noch nie zuvor. Sie hatte mit Albert die schönste Nacht ihres Lebens verbracht.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Duft ein, der auf ihrer Decke und dem Laken lag.

Die Zukunft in der Fremde war ungewiss, es war ungewiss, wohin sie das Leben führen würde, doch es gab eine Sache, derer sich Anna Muller absolut sicher war:

Sie war unsterblich und unwiderruflich in Albert Wesker verliebt.


	6. Kapitel 6: Ernstes Gespräch

_Das Kapitel ist eher ein Lückenfüller und dazu gedacht, Weskers Persönlichkeit und wie er zu dem Thema Familie steht, ein bisschen näher zu beleuchten. Und ich wollte sein Verhältnis mit den Birkins etwas näher beschreiben._

_Viel Spaß, eure Snowi_

* * *

„Wesker!"

Sherry sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und stürmte auf ihn zu. Sie klammerte sich an sein Bein.

„Sherry, was machst du hier?", fragte Wesker leicht erbost. „Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Albert? Was machst du denn hier?"

Annette schritt aus dem Labor auf ihn zu. Als sie ihre Tochter erblickte, die sich an dem Freund ihres Mannes festhielt, musste sie lächeln.

„Du scheinst beim letzten Mal einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen zu haben", sagte sie belustigt. Als sie über ihre Schulter einen Blick zu ihrem Mann warf, sagte sie: „William ist sehr beschäftigt."

William ließ sich durch Weskers Ankunft bei seiner Arbeit nicht stören. Er blickte durch ein Mikroskop und machte sich dabei fortwährend Notizen oder tippte auf seinem Computer.

„Liest du mir wieder vor?", fragte Sherry aufgeregt.

„Nein, Sherry, ich habe keine Zeit", sagte Wesker bestimmt, worauf er ein enttäuschtes Gesicht von der Fünfjährigen erntete. „Ich muss mit deinem Vater sprechen. Was machst sie eigentlich hier im Labor?", fügte er an Annette gewandt hinzu.

„Unser Kindermädchen nimmt sie nicht so lange", erklärte Annette. „Wir wollten sie nicht Zuhause allein lassen."

Die Birkins waren wegen ihrer Arbeit für Umbrella viel beschäftigt und blieben oft bis spät in die Nacht hinein im Labor, weswegen Sherry den Großteil ihrer Zeit bei einem Kindermädchen oder alleine verbrachte.

Vor einiger Zeit war das Kindermädchen krankheitsbedingt ausgefallen und Sherrys Eltern hatten keinen Ersatz finden können. Da beide zu einer Konferenz hatten reisen müssen, hatten sie Wesker gebeten auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen.

Er hatte widerwillig zugestimmt. Er hatte zuvor noch nie richtigen Kontakt mit Sherry gehabt und der Umgang mit ihr war anfangs schwer gefallen. Wesker hatte sich noch nie richtig für Kinder erwärmen können, Williams Tochter bildete da keine Ausnahme.

Sherry hatte Kinderbücher dabei gehabt und William hatte Wesker gebeten, ihr zum Einschlafen vorzulesen. Es hatte einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit seines Kollegen gebraucht, dass er einwilligt hatte. Sherry aber fand ihre Bücher zu langweilig und zu kindisch und hatte großes Interesse an Weskers Bücherschrank gezeigt, der aber nur mit Fachbücher zu seiner Arbeit gefüllt war.

Schließlich waren sie bei einem Buch über Biologie angelangt und Wesker hatte ihr die Funktionsweise der Zellen erklärt. Obwohl sie erst fünf war, hatte sie alles sehr schnell begriffen, sogar kluge Fragen gestellt. Spätabends war sie dann in seinem Schoß eingeschlafen.

Am Ende hatten sie den Abend und die Übernachtung wider erwarten doch gut überstanden.

Er hatte sogar überrascht feststellen müssen, dass sie ihm gar nicht so unähnlich war. Sie war auf jeden Fall völlig anders als ihre Eltern.

Seit dem Abend freute sich Sherry jedes Mal diebisch, wenn Wesker bei ihren Eltern zu Besuch war und ständig löcherte sie ihn mit Fragen.

Er empfand manchmal ein bisschen Mitleid für die Kleine. Sie war aufgeweckt und intelligent, aber brauchte viel ansprechende Beschäftigung und Zuwendung, die ihr ihre Eltern nicht gaben.

„Meint ihr, dass das so gut ist, wenn sie hier im Labor ist?", fragte Wesker. „Vor allem um diese Uhrzeit?" Es war halb elf.

Sherry hatte sich von ihm gelöst und war zu ihrem Vater gelaufen. Sie zog am Zipfels seines Laborkittels, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

„Willliam", sagte Annette. „Albert ist hier."

„Sofort", gab William nur zur Antwort und notierte sich ein paar Stichworte auf seinem Notizblock.

Wesker kannte William nur all zu gut. Wenn er mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war, versank er in einer anderen Welt und nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Er zeigte manchmal sogar ein wenig manische Züge, dachte Wesker oft, doch er hatte es nie gewagt, es gegenüber Birkin auszusprechen.

William legte seinen Stift weg, schob das Mikroskop beiseite und wandte sich um.

„Albert, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte sehen, wie deine Arbeit am G- Virus vorankommt. Aber es geht auch noch um etwas anderes."

Er warf Sherry und Annette einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Ich verstehe schon", sagte Annette, nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und schritt aus dem Labor. Wesker schloss die Tür.

Annette blieb nie lange mit den beiden Männern in einem Raum allein. Es war einerseits, dass sie sich neben den langen Jahren der Freundschaft, die Wesker und ihrem Mann verband, oft außen vor fühlte, andererseits weil sie gegenüber Wesker eine gewisse Scham empfand. Immer wenn sie sich trafen, ging sie betont höflich mit ihm um, aber Wesker spürte jedes Mal ihre Anspannung.

Vor ein paar Jahren hatten die Birkins eine Ehekrise durchlebt und Annette hatte sich eines Abends betrunken zu Wesker geflüchtet, wo sie sich ihm in unangebrachter Weise genähert hatte. Er hatte sie zurückgewiesen und die beiden hatten entschlossen, den Vorfall nie wieder zu erwähnen. Annette allerdings kämpfte heute noch mit Schuld- und Schamgefühlen, weswegen sie Wesker so weit es möglich war, aus dem Weg ging.

„Hier sieh dir das an", sagte William und deutete auf das Mikroskop, das er eben benutzt hatte. „Das ist unglaublich."

Wesker nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und sah durch das Mikroskop. Auf dem Träger befanden sich kleine Zellen, die er sofort als den G- Virus erkannte. Daneben war unbekannte Zellen, er vermutete von einem beliebigen Organismus, den die Birkins als Testobjekt benutzten. Der G- Virus verband sich binnen Sekunden mit den anderen Zellen und ließ sie mutieren.

„Die Mutationsrate ist extrem hoch, Will. An was testet ihr gerade?"

„Mehlwürmer. Aber bisher haben wir es nur geschafft, den Virus aus Lisas Gewebe zu isolieren. Trifft er auf anderes, auf Fremdgewebe, führt das sofort zu den wildesten Mutationen binnen kurzer Zeit. Wir arbeiten daran, das in den Griff zu kriegen, aber..."

„Ich nehme mal an, eure Würmer sterben", schloss Wesker daraus.

„Ja. Sie zeigen abartige Gewebsveränderungen und –wucherungen. Der Virus ist einfach sehr mutagen. Wir sind weit davon entfernt, ihn an Säugetieren testen zu können. Zumindest haben wir sein Erbgut komplett entschlüsseln können."

„Spencer sagte mir, dass ihr gute Fortschritte macht. Aber das sieht nicht danach aus", bemerkte Wesker, löste sich vom Mikroskop und setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf.

„Spencer? Er hat dich..."

„Angerufen, ja", schloss Wesker. „Er hat mich vor zwei Wochen spätabends aus dem Bett geholt."

„Was wollte er?", fragte William verwundert.

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass er mich überzeugen wollte, wieder mit dir hier im Labor zu arbeiten, hat er sich nach meinem Befinden erkundigt, nach meinem Privatleben."

„Er wollte dich dazu bringen, wieder mit mir zu arbeiten?"

„Ja. Ihm ist schon aufgefallen, dass ich mich seinem Einfluss entziehe", sagte Wesker kalt und es war deutlich die Verachtung herauszuhören, die er für Spencer hegte.

„Ja, Kontrolle ist etwas, das der alte Mann schätzt", fügte William hinzu und sie verfielen in Schweigen.

Wesker besah sich die Notizen seines Forscherkollegen.

„Hast du denn schon die Nachforschungen anstellen können, die du geplant hattest?", wollte William schließlich wissen. Wesker sah nachdenklich drein.

„Ich habe noch keine richtige Vorstellung, nach was ich genau suchen soll", gab er zähneknirschend zu. „Spencer und die Umbrella- Vergangenheit sind sehr undurchsichtig. Es ist nicht leicht, den alten Mann zu durchschauen. Ich habe noch kein richtiges Konzept, nach dem ich vorgehen kann. Fakt ist aber, dass es Spencer so gar nicht behagt, wie ich mich von ihm abwende. Das muss einen Grund haben, außer dass ich einst sein Günstling war. Er will um jeden Preis Kontrolle über mich behalten."

„Warum wollte er etwas über dein Privatleben wissen?", fragte William weiter. „Was zum Henker geht das Spencer an? Und was hat das mit deiner Arbeit für Umbrella zu tun?"

„Er will wissen, wie es seinem... besten Schützling geht", spöttelte Wesker. „Was auch immer er sich davon verspricht."

„Und wie geht es dir denn? Ich habe dich auch lange nicht gesehen und nicht gesprochen. Seit du im Information Department bist, haben wir kaum noch Kontakt."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Ich versichere dir, dass mich mein Privatleben voll und ganz zufrieden stellt", sagte Wesker schlicht.

„Hör ich da was raus?", fragte William vielsagend und wandte sich seinem Computer zu. Er rief eine Tabelle auf und trug darin die Daten aus seiner Beobachtung ein.

„Willst du etwas andeuten?", fragte Wesker mit ernstem Ton, der normalerweise jeden einschüchterte. William jedoch war an Weskers Art gewöhnt und ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete er scheinheilig. „Ich möchte halt nur wissen, was im Leben meines besten Freundes so vorgeht. Könnte ja sein, dass du... jemanden kennen gelernt hast. Weiß ich ja nicht, wo du dich rumtreibst. Im Übrigen schuldest du Annette und mir immer noch das Abendessen. Du erinnerst dich, dass du uns im Dezember letztes Jahr versetzt hast."

Wesker seufzte.

„Wir werden es bei Gelegenheit nachholen. Was wolltest du eigentlich mit mir besprechen?"

William hatte Wesker kürzlich um ein Gespräch gebeten, aber nicht gesagt, um was es gehen sollte.

Birkin hielt inne und das Klappern der Tastatur erstarb.

„Ja, richtig, ich hatte dich um ein Gespräch gebeten. Und es ist sehr wichtig, aber es ist nicht so einfach."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. William rang nach Worten.

„Annette und ich haben viel nachgedacht, Albert, und wir sind zu einem Schluss gekommen."

Wesker sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir haben mal über die Situation nachgedacht, sollte uns beiden etwas zustoßen."

Er konnte bereits erahnen, um was es ging.

„Und was dann mit Sherry passieren soll. Wir haben uns entschieden, dass du in diesem Fall die Vormundschaft für sie übernehmen sollst."

„William, nein, das geht nicht", sagte Wesker sofort entschieden. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Hör mal, Al. Annette und ich haben keine Familienangehörigen und du bist unser einziger Freund. Wer sonst, wenn nicht du?"

„Will..."

„Denk doch wenigstens noch mal darüber nach, bevor du deine Entscheidung triffst. Wir beide kennen uns jetzt seit fast 15 Jahren. Ich vertraue dir, Albert, mehr als jedem anderen. Wenn Annette und ich wirklich nicht mehr für Sherry da sein können, dann möchte ich sie nicht in den Händen irgendeiner Behörde sehen, sondern ich möchte sichergehen, dass sie gut versorgt ist. Ihr kennt euch und sie vertraut dir. Und ich weiß, dass du dich gut um sie kümmern würdest."

Wesker hatte nie verstanden, wie andere Menschen so blind vertrauen konnten und damit so viel aufs Spiel setzten. Nachdenklich schritt er durch den Raum, während William sprach.

„Will, es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht geehrt fühlen würde durch dein Angebot. Aber... Ich kann mich nicht um ein Kind kümmern. Mal angenommen, der Katastrophenfall tritt morgen ein, dann stehe ich mit einer Fünfjährigen da, die ich versorgen soll. Du weißt genau, dass ich keine Kinder mag und mit ihnen auch nicht kann. Ich bin nun mal kein Familienmensch. Ich kann mich nicht gut um sie kümmern. Und wegen meiner jetzigen Arbeit geht es erst recht nicht. Ich habe vor Kurzem einen Menschen verschwinden lassen, weil er seine Nase in Umbrella- Angelegenheiten gesteckt hat, die ihn nichts angehen. Das ist nicht gut für ein kleines Mädchen. Die Antwort muss entschieden Nein lauten."

William versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich... Ich respektiere natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber... Ich bitte dich wenigstens um so viel. Denk noch mal darüber nach. Es wäre in unserem, aber auch in Sherrys Interesse. Sie mag dich sehr gern und... wie bereits gesagt, ich vertraue dir. Ich weiß, dass sie bei niemandem so gut aufgehoben wäre, wie bei dir."

Wesker wusste, dass es nichts brachte, zu diskutieren. Er versprach, sich die Sache noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, doch er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.


	7. Kapitel 7: Zweisamkeit

„Albert...", seufzte Anna leise, als Wesker ihren Hals mit sanften Küssen liebkoste. Sie lagen nebeneinander in Annas Bett. Es war das erste Mal, dass Wesker nach einer Verabredung über Nacht bei ihr geblieben war und sie zusammen am nächsten Morgen erwachten.

„Ich finde es sehr schön, dass ich mal neben dir aufwachen darf", raunte Anna mit vom Schlafen heiserer Stimme. Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über seine Wange.

Durch das Fenster fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen herein, die sich durch die dicke Wolkendecke gekämpft hatten. Der März war in den April übergegangen und oft zeigte sich bereits die Sonne und es gab angenehm warme Tage. Nach dem harten und kalten Winter erwachte Raccoon City allmählich wieder zum Leben. Die Menschen genossen die Sonne, viele Cafés stellten wieder Tische und Stühle nach draußen und an den Nachmittagen sah man wieder viele Menschen auf den Wiesen im Stadtpark sitzen.

Auch wenn sie sich seit vielen Wochen regelmäßig trafen und sie bereits unzählige Mal das Bett miteinander geteilt hatten, es war für Wesker immer noch schwierig, sich gegenüber Anna zu öffnen und sie soweit in sein Leben zulassen. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, eine Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen zu haben, die über den intimen Kontakt hinausging.

Wesker schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, setzte sich auf und erhob sich vom Bett.

Anna drehte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auflas. Als er sich angezogen hatte, spürte er sie plötzlich hinter sich, wie sie ihre Arme um seine Körpermitte schlang und sich an ihn lehnte.

„Willst du nicht noch zum Frühstück bleiben?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich habe noch eine Stunde, bis ich zur Arbeit muss. Willst du keinen Kaffee?"

„Danke, aber ich werde nach Hause fahren", sagte Wesker.

Sie sagte nichts, doch er merkte, dass sie enttäuscht war.

Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und begleitete ihn in den Flur. An der Tür zog sie ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihm deutlich sagte, dass sie alles andere als begeistert davon war, dass er ging.

„Wann sehe ich dich wieder?", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen. „Ich würde so gerne mal wieder zu dir."

Wesker seufzte.

Es war verständlich, dass Anna auch gerne zu ihm nach Hause wollte. Seit sie zusammen waren, hatten sie sich fast ausschließlich bei Anna Zuhause getroffen und dort ihre Nächte verbracht, aber kaum bei ihm. Es war ihm anfangs unheimlich schwer gefallen, sie in seine Privatsphäre einzulassen.

Wesker behagte es nicht. Er ließ es nie zu, dass jemand seine Wohnung betrat. Nicht mal die Birkins besuchten ihn bei sich Zuhause, meist war er bei ihnen.

Er wollte es nicht, dass jemand in seinen privaten Raum eindrang und seine persönlichen Sachen sah, da er grundsätzlich Misstrauen gegenüber anderen hegte. Er hatte gelernt, dass es unklug war, sich zu sehr auf andere zu verlassen und ihnen Vertrauen entgegenzubringen. Er wusste natürlich, dass es Unsinn war, bei Anna solche Befürchtungen zu hegen, doch es fiel ihm trotz allem schwer, einer anderen Person buchstäblich die Tür zu seinem Leben zu öffnen. Außerdem musste er jedes Mal sicherstellen, dass nichts auf seine Arbeit bei Umbrella hindeutete.

„Also gut", sagte Wesker schließlich nach längerem Überlegen. „Du kannst kommenden Freitag zu mir kommen. Ich habe das Wochenende frei. Was hältst du von einem Essen? Ich könnte für uns kochen."

„Ja, das finde ich sehr schön. Wann soll ich bei dir sein?"

„Komm um sieben, dann bin ich von der Arbeit schon zurück. Wir sehen uns dann", sagte Wesker abschließend, dann verließ er die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Anna blieb noch einige Zeit im Flur stehen, nachdem Albert gegangen war und starrte nachdenklich auf die Tür, durch die er eben verschwunden war.

Sie sahen sich jetzt seit ungefähr vier Monaten und sie war glücklich mit ihm. Sie konnte manchmal ihr Glück kaum begreifen. Sie hatte es geschafft, eine Beziehung in dem noch sehr fremden Land einzugehen uns es gab ihr den notwendigen Halt, den sie brauchte.

Sie schliefen sehr oft miteinander und verbrachten ausgedehnte Nächste zusammen und Anna wollte die gemeinsamen Stunden der Leidenschaft durch nichts ersetzen.

Sie genoss die körperliche Zuneigung und das Wohlbefinden, das er ihr verschaffte, sehr. Durch ihn erlebte sie so viel Genuss, wie noch bei keinem Mann zuvor und am liebsten hätte sie seinen Körper Tag und Nacht bei sich spüren wollen.

Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie jedes Mal, wenn sie an seine Berührungen und Liebkosungen dachte.

Dennoch fehlte ihr etwas.

Sie mochten sich körperlich sehr nahe und verbunden sein, emotional waren sie es nicht.

Albert war ein sehr ernster und verschlossener Mensch, das war Anna von Anfang an aufgefallen, aber er war auch sehr unnahbar. In seinem Inneren schien wenig Platz für Gefühle zu sein, manchmal wirkte er sogar kalt und distanziert. Es kam selten vor, dass er aufrichtig lächelte.

Er hatte ihr einiges aus seinem Privatleben erzählt, doch es waren in der Regel bloße Sachinformationen und Tatsachen. Nie sprach er über das, was in ihm vorging, was er fühlte. Auch war sie bislang nur wenige Male in seiner Wohnung gewesen und jedes Mal hatte sie seine Anspannung gespürt.

Sie mochten zwar die intimsten Momente zwischen zwei Menschen miteinander teilen, doch sonst, wenn sie zusammen waren, fühlte Anna oft eine Art Mauer zwischen ihnen. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren, sich an ihn zu lehnen oder seine Hand zu halten, da sie wusste, dass er derartiger Zuwendung, die ein normales Paar austauschte, nichts abgewinnen konnte. Auch vermied sie es, mit ihm über die Dinge zu sprechen, die sie beschäftigten, da sie gemerkt hatte, dass es ihm Mühe bereitete, auf andere einzugehen.

Er wahrte gerne einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sich und anderen, auch zu Anna.

Es verletzte sie ein wenig, doch sie respektierte ihn so wie er war, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel und sie ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückstellen musste.

Sie verspürte oft den Drang, ihm zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand, aber behielt es für sich. Sie war nicht mehr nur einfach in ihn verliebt. Sie wollte immer mit ihm zusammen sein und ihr Leben mit ihm teilen. Sie vertraute ihm und es erfüllte sie mit tiefer Zufriedenheit und Glück mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Anna wagte es nicht, die entscheidenden Worte auszusprechen und sie kannte auch den Grund dafür. Es war ihre Angst, dass er nicht auf die gleiche Weise für sie fühlen würde. Durch seine harte und kalte Art, war es fast unmöglich zu erahnen, was er fühlte.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung, er würde sich irgendwann ihr gegenüber ein Stück weiter öffnen.

Da er nie über sein Leben, seine Vergangenheit und seine Kindheit sprach, vermutete sie den Grund für sein Verhalten darin begründet. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn danach fragen wollte, besann sie sich, weil sie wusste, dass er nichts erzählen würde.

Anna versuchte ihm zumindest das Gefühl zu geben, dass er ihr vertrauen könne, vielleicht erreichte sie ihn damit.

Albert Wesker war ein Rätsel und in jeder Hinsicht ein außergewöhnlicher Mann, doch genau das machte ihn zu etwas Besonderem und hatte Anna so an ihm fasziniert. Sie hatte es nicht bereut, ihn im Hotel angesprochen zu haben und konnte sich keinen anderen mehr Mann an ihrer Seite vorstellen.

* * *

Wesker hatte sich um sieben mit Anna bei sich Zuhause verabredet, doch er kam erst eine Viertelstunde vorher an seiner Wohnung an. Er hatte die Zutaten für das Essen eingekauft, doch war durch den Straßenverkehr derart aufgehalten worden, dass er das Kochen nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde. Außerdem hatte er keine Zeit mehr, sich umzuziehen und zu duschen.

Entnervt sperrte er seine Tür und auf eilte sofort in die Küche, wo er schnell die nötigen Sachen schnitt und Reis aufsetzte. Er war gerade dabei, die Temperatur des Kochwassers zurückzudrehen und Fleisch und Gemüse in der in der Pfanne zu braten, als es an der Tür läutete. Er setzte einen Deckel auf die Pfanne, wischte sich schnell an einem Geschirrtuch seine Hände ab und schritt zur Tür. Er war verärgert, weil er es nicht mal mehr schaffte, den Tisch zu decken.

„Hi", sagte Anna und lächelte ihn fröhlich an. Weil die Tage schon wärmer waren trug sie einen Rock und nur eine leichte Jacke.

„Komm rein", sagte Wesker und bat sie in den Flur. Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Er schritt sofort voran in die Küche, um nach dem Essen zu sehen. Er rührte um und schmeckt ab.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen", sagte er dann. „Ich wurde so lange aufgehalten, dass ich es nicht mehr geschafft habe, fertig zu werden, bevor du kommst. Ich habe auch noch keine Dusche genommen und mich von der Arbeit umgezogen. Noch nicht einmal der Tisch ist gedeckt."

„Kein Problem", sagte Anna sofort. „Wir haben doch Zeit."

„Es passt mir nicht. Ich habe dich eingeladen und nichts ist fertig", sagte Wesker mit Unmut.

„Hey, ist schon OK. Kann mal passieren. Es macht mir nichts aus zu warten. Hör zu", sie trat zu ihm und nahm ihn an die Hand. „Ich werde auf das Essen aufpassen und du gehst derweil ins Bad."

Er musterte sie einen Moment und überlegte. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf ihren Vorschlag einzugehen.

„Ich möchte dir keine Umstände bereiten."

„Ach, das ist doch kein Problem", winkte Anna ab.

„Also schön", sagte er schließlich, wenn auch widerwillig und wenig begeistert. „Ich zeige dir nur noch, wo alles steht."

Er zeigte ihr, wo das Geschirr stand und gab ihr ein Sieb zum Abgießen für den Reis.

Anna schritt zugleich zum Ofen und nahm den Kochlöffel. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu.

Wesker erwiderte die Geste und schritt aus der Küche.

* * *

Anna hörte aus dem Nebenraum schwach das Rauschen des Wassers.

Sie schmeckte den Reis und das Gemüse ab. Beides war gar und konnte vom Herd gezogen werden. Sie schaltete die Platte ab und goss den Reis in das Sieb, das ihr Albert gegeben hatte.

Sie war schon im Begriff, Teller und Besteckt aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und den Tisch zu decken, als sie innehielt. Ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen und sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Andererseits, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, warum eigentlich nicht?

Wesker war gerade dabei, sich mit Duschgel einzureiben, als er hinter sich einen Luftzug spürte. Erstaunt drehte er sich um, doch da wurde er schon mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Fliesenwand gedrückt und spürte Annas Lippen auf den seinen. Sie hatte sich ausgezogen und war zu ihm in die Dusche getreten.

Ihm entfuhr ein schwaches Keuchen, als er so plötzlich an die kalte Wand gedrückt wurde. Er war für einen Moment zu perplex, um reagieren zu können und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er auf sie einging. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sie sich so dominant verhielt und ihn überraschte ihre Kraft.

Ihre Hände übernahmen das, was er eben angefangen hatte und glitten sanft über seinen Körper.

Wenig später traten sie aus der Dusche und trockneten sich ab. Anna hatte sich ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt und wollte nach ihrer Kleidung greifen, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Wesker jedoch hatte anderes im Sinn. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er die zierliche Frau hoch und trug sie nach nebenan in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Albert, was...", sagte sie, doch sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, denn Wesker hatte sie schon auf dem Bett unter sich begraben und begonnen, sie zu küssen.

Sie Schloss die Augen und keuchte auf, als seine Hände über ihren Bauch glitten.

„Was... Was ist denn... mit dem Essen", fragte sie zwischen leisen lustvollen Seufzern.

„Später, das kann man aufwärmen", murmelte Albert an ihrem Ohr.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Du hast angefangen." Er brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. „Jetzt musst du die Konsequenzen tragen."

* * *

Es war zehn Uhr vorbei, als sie in die Küche zurückkehrten und endlich aßen. Wesker öffnete eine Flasche Wein, die noch von Weihnachten in seinem Schrank stand und die bald zur Neige ging. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als schließlich die Müdigkeit über sie hereinkam.

Wesker fühlte sich vom Alkohol schwerfällig. Sein Kopf pochte unangenehm und seine Sinne waren so benommen, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, noch einmal aufzustehen.

Anna zeigte ein weiteres Mal Ambitionen, da sie ihn küssen und in seinen Schoß kriechen wollte. Sie schaffte es jedoch vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr und schmiegte sich stattdessen an seine Brust. Sie kuschelte sich so stark an ihn, dass er beinahe zur Seite kippte.

Als sie schließlich eine für sie gemütliche Position gefunden hatte, atmete sie tief durch und schloss entspannt die Augen.

Sie murmelte noch etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, das Wesker nicht verstehen konnte, dann war sie eingeschlafen.

Wesker betrachtete die schlafende Frau neben sich und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. Ihre Nähe war angenehm. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass sie ihn brauchte. Er schob es jedoch auf den Alkohol und seine Müdigkeit, dass es ihm so wenig ausmachte.

Wie sie so unbekümmert und hilflos in seinen Armen lag, überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für Anna und hätte alles getan, um sie zu beschützen.

Er lehnte vorsichtig seinen Kopf an den ihren und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Sein gesamtes Leben war sein Inneres, sein Herz, immer zu von Dunkelheit und Kälte beherrscht gewesen. Jetzt jedoch merkte er, dass sich etwas veränderte. Ein kleines Licht breitete sich in ihm aus und spendete wohlige Wärme. Er spürte, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er die neugewonnenen Empfindungen auf keinen Fall missen wollte. Er genoss es, nicht mehr nur allein zu sein und allmählich begann er zu verstehen, dass eine Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen, sich und sein Leben zu öffnen, Vertrauen aufzubauen, nicht schlecht waren, sondern erfüllend.

Und all das verdankte er Anna Muller.

* * *

_Ich weiß, leider viel zu kurz. :( Bald wird es wieder ereignisreicher, versprochen. Ich verrate aber mal so viel, Jake gibt es hier schon. :)_

_Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie viele Kapitel es insgesamt werden, wir werden sehen. :)_

_Vielen Dank an meine zwei Follower und Liker. Es motiviert sehr, wenn die Geschichte anderen gefällt. _


	8. Kapitel 8: Beziehung, Veränderung

„Guten Abend, Mr. Wesker. Lord Spencer führt im Moment noch ein Gespräch, aber er wird Sie bald empfangen."

Die Sekretärin am Empfang deutete auf die große Doppeltür vor ihm, die, wie Wesker wusste, zu einem großen Konferenzraum und Spencers Büro führte. Normalerweise trafen sich hier nur Umbrellas Vorstände zu wichtigen Besprechungen. Wesker fragte sich, was Spencer wohl veranlasst hatte, ihn hierher zu bestellen.

Er wartete vielleicht ein paar Minuten im Vorraum, als die Tür aufschwang und eine große, schlanke Person heraustrat. Wesker hätte sich vermutlich gar nicht für die Frau interessiert, wenn es nicht Sheila Yamamoto gewesen wäre.

Als sie ihn erkannte, hielt sie inne und lächelte ihn an.

„Hi, Albert. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut, ich kann mich nicht beklagen", antwortete Wesker ruhig, obwohl es innerlich in ihm kochte. Er war ihr die letzten Monate seit dem Vorfall auf dem Schießstand so weit möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie jetzt hier zu treffen, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Warum sollte Spencer sie sehen wollen?

„Das ist schön zu hören", sagte Sheila und musterte ihn eingehend. Irgendetwas an ihrem verschmitzten Grinsen, gefiel Wesker überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als er sie jedoch unterbrach.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden."

Wesker schritt ohne sie anzusehen oder noch ein weiteres Wort mit ihr zu wechseln an ihr vorüber und betrat den Konferenzraum. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Spencer trat aus seinem Büro und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Er war ein großer, stattlicher, aber mittlerweile in die Jahre gekommener Mann. Sein Gesicht zeigte deutliche Spuren seines Alters und sein Haar war graumeliert. Er war in einen Anzug und Krawatte gekleidet. Sein Auftreten strahlte Strenge und Härte aus, Wesker jedoch ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Er hatte den einstigen Respekt, den er Spencer als junger Mann entgegengebracht hatte, längst abgelegt und wenn er den Umbrella- Gründer heute sah, empfand er nur noch Abneigung.

„Ich grüße dich, Albert", sagte Spencer gedehnt mit seinem britischen Akzent.

„Ich freue mich, dich einmal wieder persönlich sehen zu können."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Lord Spencer", gab Wesker zur Antwort. Er war froh, seine Sonnenbrille zu tragen, denn dann konnte sein Gegenüber die Verachtung, die in seinen Augen lag, nicht sehen.

„Du siehst gut aus. Und wie ich höre, ergeht es dir im Informationen Department gut."

Wesker nickte.

„Bitte, komm in mein Büro."

Wesker folgte Spencer in sein Büro. Es war schon dunkel und schwere Regentropfen trommelten gegen das Fenster. Der Raum war nur schwach durch eine Schreibtischlampe erleuchtet. Der Ältere bot ihm den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an, doch er lehnte höflich ab.

„Ich hatte dich ja um ein Gespräch gebeten. Ich habe dich hier her beordert, da im April eine Veranstaltung ansteht."

„Eine Veranstaltung, Lord Spencer?", fragte Wesker gespielt interessiert.

„In der Tat. Du weißt sicher um unsere langjährigen Geschäftskontakte mit den Chinesen."

„Ja."

„Das Bestehen unserer langen Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit jährt sich jetzt zum zehnten Mal. Aus diesem Grund gibt Umbrella einen Empfang, ein Geschäftsessen. Wir werden Gäste aus China haben. Die Geschäftsleute reisen persönlich an. Als einer der Personen, die mir und Umbrella besonders nahe stehen, verlange ich deine Anwesenheit, Albert."

Wesker musterte Spencer. Er wollte nicht zu der Veranstaltung gehen und überlegte für einen kurzen Moment, ob er absagen sollte. Er hätte liebend gerne Spencers Gesicht gesehen, wenn er tatsächlich eine klare Forderung missachtet hätte. Er besann sich jedoch rechtzeitig und antwortete stattdessen:

„Natürlich, Lord Spencer. Ich werde da sein."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Spencer lächelnd. „Ich freue mich. William und seine Frau werden anwesend sein und ich habe es geschafft, einen alten Bekannten von dir zu überzeugen, ebenfalls zu kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst dich über das Wiedersehen freuen."

Spencer sprach nicht weiter, als würde Wesker wohl erst am Abend des Essens erfahren, wer besagte Person war.

„Wann findet das Geschäftsessen statt und wo?"

„Du wirst noch eine offizielle Einladung erhalten", erklärte Spencer. „Darin wird alles mitgeteilt."

Wesker nickte. Er dachte, das Gespräch sei hiermit beendet, Spencer jedoch entließ ihn nicht.

„Ich würde dir gerne noch jemanden vorstellen, bevor du gehst."

Spencer deutete zur Seite und ein Mann trat aus der Dunkelheit, die ihn bisher verborgen hatte.

Er war groß und breitschultrig und hatte graues, langes Haar. Eine lange Narbe zog sich von oben nach unten durch sein Gesicht, wodurch er auf dem rechten Auge blind war. Er war in einem langen, blauen Mantel gekleidet und auf seiner Brust prangte ein Militärabzeichen.

„Darf ich vorstellen. Das ist Sergei Vladimir", erklärte Spencer.

Der Mann trat auf Wesker zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Wesker ergriff sie und schüttelte sie.

„Das ist einer meiner engsten Vertrauten, Albert Wesker", sagte Spencer.

„Sehr erfreut, Albert Wesker. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus."

Vladimir hatte einen schweren, russischen Akzent, als er sprach.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", sagte Wesker.

„Albert ist seit jeher einer meiner engsten Vertrauten und Mitarbeiter. Er war in der biologischen Forschung tätig und ist seit kurzem im Information Department", erklärte Spencer. „Er ist einer meiner besten Leute."

Sergei nickte anerkennungsvoll, Wesker spürte jedoch, dass er eingehend begutachtet wurde. Eine gewisse Spannung hatte den Raum erfüllt.

„Vladimir steht seit letztem Jahr mit mir in Verbindung und seit Anfang des Jahres leitet er das UBCS, die Militärabteilung. Er hat langjährige Erfahrung als General. Er kam nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion hierher und ich habe ihm eine Stelle gewährt."

„Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit", sagte der Russe.

„Ebenso", sagte Wesker.

* * *

Da Wesker nach dem Gespräch mit Spencer und seinem Zusammentreffen mit Sheila dringend eine Ablenkung seines Alltags im Information Department brauchte, entschloss er sich, den Birkins im Labor zu assistieren. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung wieder einmal in die vertrauten Abläufe einzutauchen, aber er musste zugeben, dass er es nicht bereute, seine Forschertätigkeit aufgegeben zu haben.

William arbeitete gerade an einigen Proben und Wesker hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihm bei der Auswertung und Verarbeitung der Daten zu helfen.

Es war elf Uhr vorbei, als sie immer noch im Labor saßen. Annette war bereits nach Hause gefahren, um nach Sherry zu sehen. Sie hatten sich gerade neuen Kaffe eingeschenkt.

„Albert, irgendwas ist anders an dir", bemerkte William.

„Von was sprichst du?", fragte Wesker, während er auf seinem Laptop tippte.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich finde, du bist anders als sonst..."

„Frisur", sagte Wesker trocken und achtete nicht weiter auf seinen Kollegen, während er konzentriert ihre Forschungsdaten in eine Tabelle eintrug.

„Haha", gab William genervt zurück. „Wenn du mir weisgemacht hättest, dass du eine neue Sonnenbrille hast, hätte ich dir fast geglaubt, aber so..."

Wesker hielt inne und das Klicken der Tastatur erstarb.

„William, was willst du?" Er versuchte ernst zu klingen, aber konnte seine Belustigung nicht verbergen.

„Genau, das meine ich", sagte Birkin und deutet auf Weskers Gesicht, auf dem sich ein seltenes Lächeln abzeichnete.

„Was?! William, ich will weiterarbeiten..."

„Albert, du bist so... fröhlich und ausgelassen und du hast gute Laune. So kenne ich dich nicht. Und sonst hast du für Scherze gar nichts übrig. Was ist da? Annette und ich haben schon spekuliert, aber wir können es uns nicht recht erklären." Birkin grinste jetzt vielsagend.

„Du verheimlichst was, oder?" Er stupste seinen Kollegen mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

Wesker seufzte und schloss den Deckel seines Computers, nachdem er seine Arbeit abgespeichert hatte.

„Gibt's da vielleicht jemanden? Sag schon!"

Nachdem Wesker nicht antwortete und nur verlegen nach unten sah und mit den Fingern auf dem Deckel des Laptops trommelte, trat ein triumphierender Ausdruck auf Williams Gesicht.

„Aha, erwischt! Ich wusste es doch!"

Wesker verdrehte die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn ihn andere Menschen und sei es William, den er seit vielen Jahren kannte, nach seinem Privatleben fragten. Er empfand dies als aufdringlich und als Eindringen in seinen persönlichen Raum und ging deshalb innerlich sofort in die Defensive.

„Erzähl mir alles", sagte Birkin und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wer ist sie? Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt? Wie lang seht ihr euch schon?"

„Will, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so was", meinte Wesker abwehrend, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Wir müssen..." Er deutete auf eine Reihe von Petrischalen, in denen sich Proben zur Untersuchung befanden.

„Die schwimmen da in zehn Minuten auch noch", erwiderte William. „Jetzt erzähl schon. Weißt du, ich freu mich doch für dich. Weil man sieht, dass es dir gut tut. Also komm..."

Wesker seufzte erneut, diesmal resignierend, und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„OK. Ja, du hast Recht, es gibt da jemanden."

Er zögerte kurz. Er war selbst überrascht von sich und es beunruhigte ihn, aber es fühlte sich gut und richtig an, von Anna zu erzählen. Trotzdem war es ihm unangenehm, solche intimen Dinge von sich preiszugeben.

„Und? Wie heißt sie?"

„Ihr Name ist Anna. Anna Muller."

„Jaah", half William nach. „Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Anna, ja? Erzähl, wie ist sie so? Sie hat ja offensichtlich einen positiven Einfluss auf dich, wenn sie dich so... fröhlich macht."

„Sie ist 22 und kommt aus Edonien."

„22, Al?" William grinste verschmitzt und musterte seinen Freund anerkennungsvoll. „Nicht schlecht. Aber nicht überraschend. Die jungen Dinger eben..."

Wesker ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ein. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aus Edonien? Das ist doch ein kleiner Staat in Osteuropa, oder?"

Wesker nickte. „Sie ist seit ungefähr einem Jahr hier."

„Wie lange seht ihr euch schon?"

„Seit ca. vier Monaten. Richtig zusammen sind wir seit Januar."

„Vier Monate und du hast bisher nichts erzählt?", sagte William entrüstet. „Albert, warum sagst du nichts? Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?"

„Ich musste doch diesen Winter mal kurzfristig ins Hotel umsiedeln, weil es in meiner Wohnung doch den Schaden an den Rohren und der Heizung gab."

William nickte.

„Und dort haben wir uns getroffen. Wir waren einen Abend an der Bar und haben uns unterhalten."

„Sie war ein Gast dort?"

Es war naheliegend, dass William das schlussfolgerte, doch Wesker verneinte.

„Sie ist... dort ein Zimmermädchen."

William musterte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig, als hätte er sich verhört.

„Ein Zimmermädchen? 22? Und aus Osteuropa?"

„Willst du damit was andeuten? Du hast doch hoffentlich keine Vorurteile gegenüber ausländischen Mitbürgern, oder?"

William verdrehte die Augen. „Albert, das ist erbärmlich. Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht ausdrücken. Ich meine nur, dass ihr ja dann doch ein... sehr ungleiches Paar seid."

Wesker antwortete nicht. Genau aus diesem Grund war es ihm unangenehm, über sein Beziehungsleben zu sprechen.

„Was glaubt sie denn, was du arbeitest?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich bei Umbrella als Forscher tätig war, aber seit einiger Zeit in der Verwaltung einen Bürojob habe. So falsch ist das nicht. Und sie schöpft keinen Verdacht, dass daran etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Ich erzähle ihr bestimmt nichts über die Arbeit."

Genau genommen erzählte ihr Wesker oft erfundene oder gelogenen Dinge, um seine Identität zu verschleiern.

„Und wie ist das sonst so mit euch beiden? Wie versteht ihr euch? Ich kenne dich ja ziemlich genau und weiß, dass du nicht einfach bist."

Wesker zog hinter seiner Sonnenbrille die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Egal", winkte William schnell ab. „also erzähl. Wie ist sie, wie versteht ihr euch?"

„Sehr gut. Wir verstehen uns... ausgezeichnet."

„Trotz dem dass sie so jung ist und nur ein Zimmermädchen? Ich meine, Albert, komm schon. Ein Zimmermädchen?"

„Und? Mich stört das nicht, genauso wenig der Altersunterschied. Sie ist... eine intelligente, junge Frau und sie hat ein gutes Herz. Wir können uns sehr gut unterhalten, weil sie mich irgendwie... anspricht. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau wie sie getroffen und ich muss sagen, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist. Sie ist so jung und gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern nach Amerika ausgewandert. Sie arbeitet hart für sich und den Traum, den sie sich erfüllen wollte. So jemanden trifft man nicht jeden Tag. Es tut mir nur Leid für sie, weil sie aus ihren Fähigkeiten nichts machen kann. Sie hat... Potenzial. Wir sind... auf einer Ebene und ich sehe sie gern. Ich bin gern mit ihr zusammen."

William musterte Albert mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Wow, ich bin wirklich baff. So wie du von ihr redest, scheint sie wirklich die richtige zu sein. Da ist ja jemand... verliebt, eh?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte Wesker sofort.

William grinste nur, sagte aber nichts weiter. Er nahm eine ihrer Proben und betrachtete sie unter dem Mikroskop.

„Weißt du, ich freue mich für dich. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass du auch mal jemanden für dich findest. Auch wenn es ungewöhnlich ist, aber wenn das mit euch passt, warum nicht? Und ich muss sagen, dass du dich zum Positiven verändert hast. Offensichtlich hat sie guten Einfluss auf dich. So ein junges Ding schafft es, den Eisklotz in dir zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, Albert hat eine Freundin."

„William, der Eisklotz, auf dem du gerade stehst, ist verdammt dünn", mahnte Wesker mit ernster Stimme.

„Ich höre schon auf. Aber ich hoffe, du hast erkannt, dass es wichtig ist, jemanden zu haben. Du warst einfach einsam."

„Ich war nicht einsam!", verteidigte sich Wesker sofort. William fing schon wieder mit der alten Leier an und er konnte es nicht mehr hören.

„Das warst du, das sagst sogar Sherry und sie ist fünf."

„Was sagt sie?", fragte Wesker verwundert.

„Sie hat mich ein paar Mal gefragt, ob sie dich wieder besuchen darf, weil sie nicht will, dass du andauernd allein bist. Wenn sogar eine Fünfjährige das merkt, Albert..."

„Ich versichere dir, dass mein Leben sehr zufriedenstellend war und das ist es auch jetzt", sagte Wesker entschieden, um das unangenehme Thema zu beenden. Er öffnete das Laptop und begann, weiterzuschreiben. William reichte ihm seine Notizen, die er angefertigt hatte.

„Schon gut. Sherry redet immer noch oft von dir."

„Wirklich?" Manchmal bereute es Wesker, dass er die Tochter seines Kollegen zu sich kommen und bei sich übernachten lassen hatte.

William nickte. „Sie würde dich wirklich gern mal wieder besuchen. Es hat ihr beim letzten Mal so gut gefallen." Er klang ein wenig missmutig, beinahe traurig. „Sie interessiert sich jetzt für meine Bücher, aber immer wenn ich ihr was erklären will, dann... Sie will, dass du es ihr erklärst. Und ich finde, dass sie... irgendwie... Sie ist so anders. Man könnte fast meinen, sie ist deine Tochter."

„Ich versichere dir, sie ist absolut deine Tochter."

Während Wesker tippte, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er hatte schon oft daran gedacht, es aber gegenüber den Birkins noch nie geäußert. Eigentlich wollte er sich ungern in die Familienangelegenheiten anderer einmischen, aber wenn William immer sein Privatleben kommentierte und offenbar wirklich so blind war, dass er das Offensichtliche nicht erkennen konnte, dann wollte Wesker nachhelfen.

Das Tippen erstarb und einen Augenblick später sah William verdutzt vom Mikroskop auf.

„Was ist? Wieso arbeitest du nicht weiter?"

„Mir geht schon länger etwas durch den Kopf. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich schätze, ich muss es wirklich tun. Es geht um Sherry", fügte Wesker hinzu, als William ihn verwirrt anblickte.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht meine Art ist, das Leben anderer zu beurteilen und du darfst das nicht als persönlichen Angriff werten. Ich habe sie nur einen Abend lang erlebt, aber ich kann dir genau den Grund nennen, warum du keinen Draht zu ihr hast und sie mich so toll findet."

William wandte sich wieder seinen Proben in den Petrischalen zu, während er zuhörte.

„Deine Kleine ist aufgeweckt, intelligent und sie braucht einfach Beschäftigung. Ihr seht euer Kind kaum und lasst sie zuviel allein. Da wundert es mich nicht, wenn du deine eigene Tochter nicht kennst. Außerdem bist du auf der anderen Seite viel zu überbehütend und packst sie in Watte. Du unterschätztst sie völlig. Ich hab mich halt mit ihr... beschäftigt und Zeit in sie investiert."

Williams Blick verfinsterte sich. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Wesker ihn mit Bestimmtheit unterbrach. „Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Es liegt auf der Hand, dass ihr sie zu viel allein lasst. Ihr vergrabt euch ja manchmal nächtelang hier. Sie versucht das ganz gut wegzustecken, aber es belastet sie. Und wenn sie mal erwachsen ist, wird sie es euch übel nehmen, dass ihr euch nicht... ausreichend um sie gekümmert habt. So was tun Kinder."

William seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß das doch. Annette und ich haben darüber auch schon gesprochen. Aber ich kann... Wir versuchen sie ja wenigstens oft hierher mitzunehmen, das sie mit uns zusammen ist, obwohl das natürlich für ein kleines Mädchen nicht der richtige Ort ist. Es geht nicht, die Arbeit zurückzustellen, das weißt du. Und Spencer ist da nicht gerade hilfreich. Mittlerweile erkundigt er sich mit noch mehr... Erwartungshaltung."

Die beiden Männer verfielen in Schweigen. Sie mussten darüber keine Worte mehr verlieren.

„Hat der dich eigentlich noch mal angerufen?", fragte William dann.

„Ja. Er hat mich gebeten, ihn zu treffen. Es ging um dieses Geschäftsessen. Ich soll dort anwesend sein. Und er macht Geschäfte mit einem Russen, der übergelaufen ist. Ich hatte das Vergnügen den Herren kennenzulernen."

„Schon davon gehört. Annette und ich müssen auch hingehen. Gehst du allein?"

„Ich wollte allein hingehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Anna fragen soll", gab Wesker zu.

Er haderte mich sich. Er wollte Anna auf keinen Fall in die Nähe von Umbrella bringen. Je weniger sie damit in Berührung kam, desto besser. Außerdem bedeutete ein öffentliches Auftreten der beiden, dass sie jeder als Paar wahrnehmen würde und Wesker war sich unsicher, ob er das wollte.

„Stell uns Anna doch vor", schlug William vor. „Nachdem, was du erzählt hast, würde ich sie gerne kennenlernen."

„Ich bin noch unentschieden", sagte Wesker. „Wir werden sehen."


End file.
